


Of Liars’ Gifts, and Gifted Liars (PL)

by Mr_Anthony_Stark



Series: Tricks of the Trade (PL) [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: BAMF!Loki, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Anthony_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Anthony_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TŁUMACZENIE. Seria wymian między parą utalentowanych showmanów - wzajemne cierpienie o wiele mówiącej naturze, nieoczekiwane prezenty i osobliwa szczerość rzemieślników dumnych ze swoich dzieł, a także przyznających podziw wobec siebie nawzajem. Poza tym - Loki wygaduje się z więzienia, Tony Stark podejmuje lekkomyślne decyzje biznesowe. Bo taki ma kaprys. I wiele, wiele więcej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Liars’ Gifts, and Gifted Liars (PL)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Liars’ Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198) by [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane). 



> Na początku chciałam tylko wyjaśnić kwestię przydomka Lokiego, Lie-Smith. W dosłownym tłumaczeniu znaczy to tyle co "Kowal Kłamstw", jednak razem z Hokejem (moją kochaną betą, ukłony!) stwierdziłyśmy, że brzmi to dość ciężko i... niezbyt wygodnie. Dlatego zdecydowałyśmy, żeby zmienić je nieco na samego "Kłamcę". Przez duże "K".
> 
> Jednak w późniejszych częściach tej serii zauważycie, że Loki często posługuje się w naszym ludzkim świecie takim nazwiskiem. I w takich sytuacjach pozostaniemy jednak przy oryginalnej wersji, Liesmith, ponieważ ani Loki Kłamca, ani Loki Kłamca-Kowalski, czy inne możliwe warianty nie wydają się być... odpowiednie?

Trzeba było poświęcić dwie trzecie zapasów Starkowego alkoholu, żeby doprowadzić Thora do stanu minimalnego spicia. Ale Thor wyglądał jakby naprawdę tego potrzebował, a przynajmniej taka była najlepsza z wymówek Tony'ego. A fakt, że był najbliższą parą uszu, mogącą wysłuchać paplaniny Thora na temat jego brata był wielkim plusem. Spodziewał się tego, naprawdę, i sugestia, że poświęcenie paru procentów nie było tym zmotywowane byłaby całkiem sporym kłamstwem. Był ciekawy. Zawsze był ciekawy kiedy chodziło o ludzi z prawdziwymi rodzinami – z rodzaju tych, których członkowie ranili się nawzajem. Czasami nawet dowiadywał się o takich, że jego własna wychodziła na funkcjonalną. Ledwo, ale funkcjonalną.

Więc Thor opowiedział mu o zdradzie swojego brata, zaczynając od koronacji. Niepewność w jego głosie zdradzała, że wciąż ciężko było mu uwierzyć w to, że Loki sprowadził Lodowych Olbrzymów do Asgardu. Wciąż pamiętał słowa brata tak dokładnie. _Uważam, że masz rację. Co do Laufeya, wszystkiego._ Samo wspomnienie tego, że był tak ślepy sprawiało mu ból.

\- Pragnąłem wojny. Pragnąłem chwały. Byłem głupcem nie widząc jak starannie mój ojciec dbał o pokój po wojnach z Lodowymi Olbrzymami. Chciał dać im czas na pozbieranie się, żeby tym razem stali się lepsi, tak jak ludzie przez wieki naszej nieobecności. Jesteście nam równi, lub tacy się stajecie dzięki własnej sile i determinacji. Żaden Aesir nie ma prawa patrzeć z góry na jakiegokolwiek człowieka w Midgardzie gdyż świat, który stworzyliście dla siebie jest dla nas nie do zrozumienia. Ludzkość to moc, z którą należy się liczyć i dowiodła tego gdy walczyliście z moim bratem, – potrząsnął głową. – Dawno temu pogodziłem się z tym, że jestem na ziemi uczniem, nie panem. Boli mnie, że mój brat pozostaje tak uparcie ślepy podczas gdy to właśnie on na swój sposób udzielił mi tej lekcji.

Po subtelnych namowach i paru dolewkach nadeszła dalsza część opowieści. Banicja Thora, na pozór przypadkowe zdobycie przez Lokiego tronu i kłamstwa, wypowiedziane przez niego zarówno przed królem lodowych olbrzymów jak i swoim własnym, wygnanym bratem. Niszczyciel, powrót Thora do Asgardu i na koniec zniszczenie Bifrostu. Ostatni temat wymagał największej ilości alkoholu, ale szczegóły zgromadzone dzięki pociągnięciu boga wikingów za język rozbrzmiewały we wciąż podejrzliwej części mózgu Tony'ego Starka, kiedy ten próbował stworzyć mapę motywów Lokiego i podejmowanych przez niego decyzji. _Znaj swojego wroga._

 _Żeby udowodnić, że jestem godnym synem!_ To ostatnie rozbrzmiewało głośniej, niż miliarder sobie tego życzył – między wierszami czuł jakąś desperacką potrzebę. _Nie pragnąłem tronu! Pragnąłem tylko być Ci równym,_ też wiele mówiło, a jednocześnie było tak odległe od doświadczeń Tony'ego, że mógł podnieść słowa do światła i wpatrywać się w nie z każdej strony i bez zbędnego dyskomfortu.

Tej nocy Thor zasnął na kanapie.

Tony został ze swoimi myślami dotyczącymi najbliższej bazy SHIELD, gdzie Loki siedział w celi z kajdanami na nadgarstkach i kagańcem na ustach, żeby zablokować całą jego moc i powstrzymać go od przywłaszczania tej z otoczenia. Tony został ze swoimi myślami dotyczącymi kłamstw i tego jak bardzo optymistycznie brzmiał ich mały super-złoczyńca przemawiając do ludzi w Niemczech. To było tak cudaczne, tak popisowe – sztuczki i niewłaściwe ich wykorzystanie.

Loki zaczął poważnie wyprowadzać go z równowagi, kiedy po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że myśli psotnika odzwierciedlają jego własne – mianowicie kiedy zorientował się w planach zarekwirowania Stark Tower przez Lokiego na rzecz obrazy, zranienia i czystej pokazówki.

Tony Stark znał się na pokazówce i to całkiem nieźle, a poza tym uważał się za doskonałego kłamcę. Jego zdolności pokerowe były legendą w niektórych kręgach, a w Vegas jest parę miejsc, w których wciąż nie pozwolą mu się zbliżyć do stołów. Poza tym Tony rozpoznawał geniusz kiedy tylko go zobaczył. Thor nie grzeszył geniuszem, ale jego młodszy brat miał go całkiem sporo, zakopanego pod pozornym, zimnym szaleństwem.

Więc po kilku pozbawionych snu godzinach, obojętny na wstający za jego plecami szary świt, Tony zawitał do bazy SHIELD-u i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wysoko chronionych cel, jakby całe to miejsce było jego. Przejście przez ochronę nie należało do najtrudniejszych. Hakował ich systemy od tygodni, więc dopóki wyglądał pewnie i patrzył prosto przed siebie nikt nie zadawał pytań facetowi ze wszystkimi kluczami i kodami. Mimo to Fury zorientowałby się w jakieś piętnaście minut, więc Tony zdecydował się nie guzdrać.

Zastanie niewzruszonego i nieco zirytowanego Nicka Fury'ego czekającego przy drzwiach do celi Lokiego nie należało do miłych niespodzianek.

\- Panie Stark, proszę nie kazać mi żałować tego, że wpuściłem Pana do bazy bez przeszukiwania w celu pozbycia się jakichkolwiek podsłuchów z Pańskiej osoby.

Tony rozważył te słowa

\- Odzyskałbym po tym mój garnitur?

\- Postarałbym się o to, żeby dostał Pan szpitalne wdzianko. Różowe.

Miliarder zmarszczył brwi mimo woli

\- Odnotowałem.

Fury wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, oceniając zmrużonym okiem.

\- Nie wyglądasz jakbyś tego ranka był pod wpływem sztuczek któregoś z naszych Asgardzkich przyjaciół, więc nie mam zielonego pojęcia co ci do łba strzeliło. I gdzie jest nasz drugi półbóg? Prawie skończyliśmy pożegnalne oceny i skany Tesseractu i domyślam się, że chętnie wykorzystałby go, żeby wrócić z bratem do domu.

\- Wygląda na to, że Thor odsypia na mojej kanapie wciąż nieco pijany. Ucięliśmy sobie długą, miłą pogawędkę, – skrzywił się i niechętnie spoważniał. – Wiesz jakiego typu facetem jestem. Lokiego też rozgryzłeś. Powiedzmy, że rozpoznam kłamcę jak tylko go zobaczę i chciałbym kilka rzeczy z nim omówić, skoro siedzę teraz nieco w temacie. W skrócie, mam kilka pytań.

\- Raczej nie jest rozmowny, Panie Stark.

\- Wystarczy, że będę obserwował jego twarz i zajmę się gadaniem.

\- Masz trzydzieści minut pod warunkiem, że nie wyłączysz naszych oczu i uszu w celi. – zdecydował Fury.

Tony znowu się skrzywił i pomachał ręką

\- Jasne, jasne.

Fury wstukał nieznany kod i zeskanował swoje sprawne oko. Drzwi otworzyły się, a Tony wkroczył do dobrze oświetlonej, porządnie wzmocnionej celi. Czuł się jakby wszedł do skrytki bankowej, w której przypadkiem znalazło się kilka mebli i super-złoczyńca, zamiast złota i waluty. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z sykiem.

Loki siedział rozwalony na ciężkiej, stalowej ławce przymocowanej do ściany z plecami wciśniętymi w róg pokoju. Nie był typem stworzenia wyglądającego mniej niebezpiecznie tylko dlatego, że znajdowało się w kącie zakneblowane i skute. Loki uniósł brew – jedyny dowód na to, że obecność Tony'ego Starka była dla niego zaskoczeniem.

\- Wydajesz się zachwycony moim widokiem, – zaczął Tony. – I nie dziwię ci się. - Znalazł krzesło, które nie było do niczego przymocowane i przeniósł je tak, żeby usadzić się naprzeciwko boga chaosu. – Masz pojęcie jak ciężko jest spić twojego brata?

Loki zmrużył zielone jak trucizna oczy.

\- Jeszcze trudniej jest upić go tak, żeby można było pogadać o tym co działo się z _tobą_ , przed tą całą sprawą z małą, kosmiczną kostką, czy czymś tam jeszcze. – Odchylił się w krześle zakładając ręce na piersi i spokojnie znosząc spojrzenie boga. – Zabawne, że mówił coś o tym, że nie pragniesz tronu. Opierając się na moich własnych przeżyciach z tobą związanych, wydaje się to ździebko dziwaczne.

Drgnięcie gdzieś za tym metalowym kagańcem zakrywającym dolną część twarzy Lokiego pokazało człowiekowi z żelaza, że nadepnął na odcisk, ale gniew zdawał się wyparowywać z miny kłamcy, nawet jeżeli tylko odrobinę. Loki uniósł podbródek, niewiele, cicho zachęcając go do kontynuowania.

Tony poczuł przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa dreszcz, zmieszany z odrobiną ekscytacji – to uczucie towarzyszyło mu zawsze, kiedy skupiał się na szczególnie fascynującej zagadce.

\- Miałem rację, prawda? Nie było cienia szans, żebyś wzniósł się na szczyt tu na ziemi. Nigdy nie zostałbyś tu królem i wiedziałeś o tym. To wcale nie był twój plan.

O to chodziło – linie wokół oczu Lokiego przeszły z podejrzliwych do szalenie rozbawionych. Poza tym w ogóle się nie poruszył – żadnego skinienia, żadnego drgnięcia.

\- Co najwyżej mogłeś pozwolić ich armii zniszczyć sporą część naszych miast i rządów, a wtedy obrócić się przeciw nim. Gdyby udało ci się pozbyć Avengersów i SHIELD-u nie zostałby nikt, kto zidentyfikowałby cię jako tego, który rozpoczął ten cały bajzel. Byłbyś bohaterem, a niektórzy mogliby cię nawet za to czcić. Nawet niezła próba, ale całkiem poplątana, nawet jak na standardy super-złoczyńców.

Loki sapnął, co podejrzliwie zabrzmiało jak śmiech. Tony za to wyszczerzył się chłodno.

\- Tak sądziłem. Nawet nie chcesz już, żeby ci schlebiali, co nie? Po prostu chcesz wkurzyć ludzi. – Pochylił się, oparł łokcie o kolana i zmrużył oczy. – Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. Śmiało mogę stwierdzić, że jesteś mściwy, ale nie na tyle, żeby zwabić armię na ziemię tylko pieprzeniem i chichotaniem. Zaproponowali ci umowę, a ty bawiłeś się nimi tak samo jak nami. Zastanawiam się co właściwie ci zaproponowali, skoro nie była to Ziemia. A raczej, zastanawiam się w co nas wkręciłeś, skoro tak naprawdę nie zamierzałeś wygrać.

Bóg intryg wyglądał teraz na całkiem rozbawionego. Spuścił nogi na ziemię i obrócił się, żeby siedzieć z Tonym twarzą w twarz. Metal na jego nadgarstkach wydawał się zdecydowanie zbyt ciężki, ale pomimo tego z gracją oparł przedramiona na nogach, odzwierciedlając pozycję w jakiej siedział Tony. Złączył dłonie jak do modlitwy, po czym otworzył je jak karty książki. Wyraźny, czarny tekst pojawił się w poprzek jego dłoni, jakby ktoś pisał piórem po skórze. _Bardzo dobrze, Człowieku z Żelaza._

Widząc to, Tony poczuł przebiegające po plecach ciarki.

\- Myślałem, że magiczny kaganiec i łańcuchy zablokowały twoją magię.

Psotnik zamknął dłonie po czym ponownie je otworzył czyszcząc płótna tylko po to, żeby nowe słowa zostały na nich zapisane. _Nie mogę wykorzystywać mocy znajdującej się poza moim ciałem, a moja moc nie może go opuścić. Wszystko zostało uwięzione tutaj, pod moją skórą._

\- Rozumiem. Niezła luka prawna, ale skoro tak, to możesz odpowiedzieć na moje pytania.

Ponownie dłonie Lokiego zamknęły się i otworzyły. _Niby czemu miałbym to zrobić?_ Uniósł brew w wyrazie rozbawionego niedowierzania.

\- Nie mogę zaoferować ci wolności. Pomyśl o czymś czego chciałbyś ode mnie i zobaczę co da się z tym zrobić.

Bóg rozważył to, wyglądając teraz na zaciekawionego. Po kilku długich chwilach skinął wspaniałomyślnie głową i zaproponował, _Uczciwa wymiana – moje historie za twoje. Zacznij od tego urządzenia w twojej piersi – jakie jest jego zadanie?_

\- To reaktor łukowy zasilający elektromagnes, który powstrzymuje odłamki bomby przed dostaniem się do mojego serca i zabicia mnie, – odpowiedział Tony zwyczajnie. – Sam go wykonałem.

_Odłamki też?_

\- Niezły jesteś, – wyraz twarzy Tony'ego spochmurniał, a wynalazca potrząsnął głową. – Mogę powiedzieć ci coś więcej, jeżeli powiesz mi jak zakumplowałeś się z tą armią kosmitów.

Uśmieszek – wszystkie drwiny kłamcy widoczne nawet z tym kagańcem po drodze. _To była całkiem spora zabawa, naprawdę._

Avenger potrząsnął głową

\- Co poza tym?

Oblicze Lokiego zmieniło się w maskę idealnej skrytości. _Spadłem z pozostałości tęczowego mostu do przejścia stworzonego przez nagłe i katastroficzne w skutkach zniszczenie przeciążonego Bifrostu._ Złożył dłonie kiedy Tony skinął głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że skończył czytać. _Spadałem przez parę z dziewięciu królestw, lecz także miejsca pomiędzy nimi. Znajdują się tam przerażające rzeczy._ Uważnie obserwował twarz Tony'ego. _Jak sam pewnie pamiętasz._

Tak jak się tego spodziewał, człowiek z żelaza natychmiast przywołał wspomnienia lodowatej pustki po drugiej stronie otwartego przez Lokiego nad Stark Tower portalu. Z technicznego punktu widzenia zarysy każdego kształtu w tym miejscu wydawały się błędne – geometria nieeuklidesowa. Masy skał wisiały w powietrzu, a wszystko przesiąknięte było do granic możliwości uczuciem pustki. Była tam tylko nieskończona ciemność i ta armia potworów przelatująca przez nią jak zjawy, lub strażnicy cmentarza o rozmiarach galaktyki. Nie wpatrywał się w nią przez długi czas, a mimo to dusząca klarowność obrazu była w niego wmuszana, wpalana, jakby miejsce przepełnione było milczącymi krzykami chcącymi, żeby je usłyszał, był ich świadom. Wtedy znowu przeleciał przez portal.

Spadał, ale był ktoś, kto go złapał. Miał wrażenie, że Loki nie był takim szczęściarzem nawet w połowie.

\- Miałeś twarde lądowanie, prawda? – spytał Tony niskim głosem. – Pewnie zostawiłeś dziurę głębszą niż ta, którą zrobił dla ciebie Hulk, – podniósł rękę, jakby wyciągając z powietrza nowy temat. – Skoro już o tym mowa, wydawało mi się trochę dziwne, wiesz? Gramolisz się z tej dziury i po prostu siadasz sobie przed nami, – cmoknął głośno. – Potrafisz używać pieprzonej teleportacji. Możesz przenikać przez stałą materię, jak jedna ze swoich iluzji. Widziałem materiały, – znowu się nachylił, zbliżając do Lokiego. – Więc co tu właściwie robisz?

Loki złożył ręce i spuścił wzrok nieomal skromnie. Kiedy znowu je otworzył, słowa pojawiły się szybciej, jakby pisane w pośpiechu. _Widziałeś miejsce, w którym wylądowałem tylko pobieżnie. Jako że jesteś śmiertelnikiem, jestem szczerze zaskoczony tym, że twoje zmysły wyszły z tego stosunkowo bez szwanku._ Dłonie zamknięte i znowu otwarte. _Jestem bogiem, Tony Starku. Jestem jednym z najpotężniejszych stworzeń spośród kiedykolwiek wychowanych w Asgardzie. Prawie zniszczyłem całą planetę i wszystkich jej mieszkańców._ Nagle podniósł wzrok, żeby spotkał się ze spojrzeniem Tony'ego – ciemna zieleń, błyszcząca jak polerowany metal. _W tym pustym miejscu znajduje się ktoś, kto zniszczył całe galaktyki i nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego._

Tony poczuł się, jakby krew skrzepła mu w żyłach. Sama myśl o tym, że Loki, który omal nie rozerwał ich na strzępy, a razem z nimi całego świata ucieka przed kimś, lub czymś sprawiła, że Avenger poczuł się nagle bardzo, bardzo mały.

Dłonie zamknięte. Otwarte. _Miałem nadzieję, że zdołacie wystarczająco zwrócić na siebie uwagę. W przeciwnym wypadku tylko kwestią czasu byłoby wytropienie przez niego źródła Tesseractu._ Zamknięte. Otwarte. _Widzisz, Tesseract jest jednym z największych dzieł mojego ojca._

Tony poczuł ścisk w gardle.

\- Postanowiłeś, że zaprowadzisz go pod nasze drzwi, a nie swojego tatusia, – wykrzywił usta odsłaniając zęby w wyrazie raczej niepodobnym do uśmiechu. – Jak _szlachetnie._

I znowu bóg wyglądał na rozbawionego. _Spokojnie, Człowieku z Żelaza. Spójrz jak wiele udało wam się uzyskać w tak krótkim czasie._ Dłonie zamknięte, otwarte. _Zmobilizowaliście siły zdolne rozszarpać armię o technologii o wiele bardziej zaawansowanej niż wasza i pokonaliście boga._ Zamknięte. Otwarte. _Jesteście niedocenieni przez pozostałe z dziewięciu królestw. Tak samo zawsze było ze mną. Pomyśl co moglibyście zrobić, gdybyście mieli więcej czasu._

Tony zmrużył oczy.

\- Niedocenieni, tak jak ty wciąż jesteś, wydaje mi się.

Po raz kolejny uśmieszek sięgnął oczu Lokiego, ale kiedy zamknął dłonie, pozostały złączone. Uniósł brwi rzucając wynalazcy wyczekujące spojrzenie. Przyszła kolej na opowieść Tony'ego. Iron Man potrząsnął głową, ale usta zaczęły się ruszać bez jego przyzwolenia.

\- Moi rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Dawno temu. Wciąż byłem tylko dzieckiem i odziedziczyłem imperium zakładów zbrojeniowych ojca. – Tony żałował, że nie wziął ze sobą drinka, właśnie teraz by mu się przydał. – Projektowałem bronie i byłem w tym cholernie dobry. Zarabiałem na tym niezłe pieniądze, a prasa nadała mi przezwisko "Handlarz Śmiercią", – odchylił się w krześle z założonymi rękami. – Mój ojciec chrzestny, najlepszy przyjaciel mojego ojca, który wychowywał mnie po tym jak rodzice zginęli, zdecydował parę lat temu, że chce mieć całą resztę. Całe imperium i wszystko do czego na jego drodze stałem ja. Więc wysłał mnie na pustynię, żebym zademonstrował moje najnowsze rakiety i zapłacił jakimś terrorystom za pozbycie się mojego konwoju, używając przy tym mojej własnej broni. Jednak rozpoznali mnie i zrozumieli, że nie zapłacono im nawet połowy sumy, za którą zabija się takich jak ja. Nie kiedy mogłem być tak użyteczny.

Loki pozostał w bezruchu, uśmieszek uprzejmie nieobecny kiedy słuchał.

\- Więc wsadzili mnie do jaskini i kazali dla nich tworzyć. Mieli tam też innego naukowca, lekarza. Umieścił elektromagnes nad moim sercem i podłączył go do akumulatora samochodowego, – postukał w reaktor. – Niedługo potem wymyśliłem coś nieco staranniejszego. Nikt się nie czepiał, sądzili, że buduję dla nich bomby.

Powoli Loki otworzył dłonie. _Przypuszczam, że zamiast tego stworzyłeś zbroję?_

Tony skinął głową.

\- Zabili mojego przyjaciela zanim zaskoczyła i stała się stosunkowo sprawna. Nie trzymał się planu, – powiedział tylko troszkę zachrypnięty. O dziwo łatwo było pozostać opanowanym, czując na sobie wzrok Lokiego. Może to była adrenalina, a może po prostu łatwiej było być upartym mierząc się z kimś tak aroganckim jak bóg. Może to dlatego, że jego opowieść nie była wybitnie bohaterska – zamienił się w broń i wywalczył sobie drogę na zewnątrz pozbawiony zarówno mściwości jak I dobrych intencji. Wiedział, że wcale nie był takim wielkim bohaterem i nie wierzył w odkupienie win, tylko w poprawę.

\- Wróciłem do domu i ogłosiłem światu, że przestanę tworzyć broń, a moja firma nie będzie już produkować, czy sprzedawać czegokolwiek zaprojektowanego do zabijania. Postanowiłem zburzyć moje własne imperium zbrojeniowe i spodziewałem się, że ludzie zaczną mnie za to lubić, – Tony wziął głęboki wdech. – Nie spodziewałem się, że mój bliski przyjaciel Obadiah sparaliżuje mnie i wyrwie reaktor z piersi. Nie spodziewałem się zwłaszcza tego, że powie mi, że zapłacił za moją śmierć na pustyni i po prostu sobie pójdzie, zostawiając mnie na pewną śmierć. – Wpatrywał się w Lokiego bez zmrużenia oka. – Jeżeli cię to interesuje, nie żyje. Lodowe sprawki, mogłoby ci się spodobać.

Loki wyprostował się nieco, złączając stopy. Rozchylił dłonie jakby otwierał niewidzialną książkę i kładł ją na kolanach,  _Czy to miało odnieść się do mojego sumienia, Tony Starku?_

Tony zaśmiał się szybko i ponuro.

\- Nie. Wcale. Wprost przeciwnie.

Coś zadrżało w spojrzeniu boga, jak coś niebezpiecznego co uderzyło nieco zbyt blisko domu, sądząc po tym jak jego oblicze wygładziło się w maskę spokoju nie do odczytania. Jednak tym razem słabe pęknięcia wokół krawędzi nie były gniewem, czy bólem. To była tylko ciekawość. Odchylił się do tyłu ze zmrużonymi oczami. Pod jego poprzednim pytaniem pokazało się jedno słowo. Interesujące.

Śmiertelny wynalazca uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Na ogół taki jestem. Teraz twoja kolej, o co chodziło z tym planem zniszczenia planety przed twoim upadkiem?

Loki potarł dłonie i ponownie je otworzył. _Czy Thor wspominał o tym, że nie jestem jego bratem z krwi?_

Po dłuższej chwili Tony potrząsnął głową.

\- Tak jakby. Wspominał, że jesteś adoptowany, ale to by było na tyle.

_Nie jestem. Odyn wraz z innymi wojennymi łupami zabrał mnie do domu z pól bitewnych Jotunheimu._

\- Jotun… planety, którą próbowałeś wysadzić?

Loki skinął głową. _Do dnia wygnania Thora byłem nieświadomy swojego pochodzenia. W czasie bitwy pod wpływem uścisku Lodowego Olbrzyma ciało Aesirów czernieje z powodu zimna. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, moje nie zostało odmrożone._ Gorzkie rozbawienie przemknęło przez jego oblicze. _Wtedy wróciliśmy do Asgardu i patrzyłem jak mój drogi brat zostaje wygnany za wywołanie nowej wojny._

\- Zatem stwierdziłeś, że położysz temu kres? Zakończysz wojnę?

Bóg chaosu skinął głową. _I sprawię, że nie będą grozić nam kolejne._

\- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może był powód, dla którego twój ojciec nie zniszczył całej planety od razu, skoro wszystko czego do tego potrzebował miał pod ręką?

Dzikie, pełne płomiennej wściekłości spojrzenie jakie posłał mu Loki było całkiem wymowne.

\- W porządku, – wzruszył ramionami. – Myślałem, że sprzedawanie broni pozostawi ją w rękach ludzi, którzy użyją jej do ochrony pokoju, – powiedział Tony beznamiętnie. – Myślałem, że w mojej firmie pracowali ludzie, którzy nie sprzedadzą mojej broni terrorystom, – ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – Wszyscy coś spieprzyliśmy. Ja i moja wieloletnia głupota zabiliśmy tylko około miliona ludzi. Ty?

Wściekłość Lokiego pozostała nieostudzona, ale rozluźnił ramiona i Tony wyczuł pod maską ślad speszonej ciekawości.

\- Zauważyłem w tobie coś jeszcze. Jesteś świetnym aktorem. Sam jestem cholernie dobrym kłamcą, a wciąż mogę nauczyć się od ciebie paru rzeczy.

 _Bóg Kłamstwa i Chaosu,_ przekazał Loki za pomocą dłoni, jego oblicze znów rozbawione.

\- Tak przy okazji gratuluję złego postępku. Czytałeś trochę o naszej historii, co nie? Wszyscy ci ludzie klęczący w Niemczech, a ty brzmiałeś jakbyś naprawdę chciał zostać królem. Wykiwałeś nas, wykiwałeś Chitauri i być może wykiwasz ludzi u siebie, zależy jak wiele się o tym nasłuchali.

Loki wywrócił oczami. Dłonie zamknięte i znowu otwarte. _Nikt w Asgardzie nie będzie zaskoczony. Jestem w ich oczach cieniem brata i dopatrują się zazdrości w każdym moim czynie._

\- Chryste, ciekawe czemu, – odparował Tony sucho. Zastanawiało go gdzie był Fury. Pół godziny już dawno minęło, prawda?

Bóg znowu rzucił mu złowrogie spojrzenie.

\- Spędziłeś wieki będąc uważanym za kogoś w jakiś sposób gorszego od nieźle umięśnionego gościa, którego chyba kilka razy mocno zdzielili przez łeb, – stwierdził Tony beznamiętnie. – Ja bym sobie przystawił pistolet do głowy. Thor jest obecnie tolerowanym kumplem, bo po kolei jest trzeźwy, zły i w depresji. Mam wrażenie, że w dobrym humorze byłby jak duży, dobry wiking – głośny, raczej niepełnosprytny, albo w sumie taktowny.

Zaskoczył go autentyczny, niespodziewany i stłumiony chichot boga, który zaraz jęknął kiedy został zatrzymany przez cokolwiek co umieścili z drugiej strony maski.

Tony przypomniał sobie fragment mitu, w którym Lokiemu zaszyli usta i nagle poczuł się trochę niekomfortowo.

\- Opowiedziałem ci moją historię, Loki, – powiedział cicho, niecierpliwie. – Wróćmy do ciebie i tego gościa co to niszczy galaktyki.

Loki skinął głową i ponownie jego dłonie się zamknęły, po czym otworzyły. _Spadłem. Wylądowałem w miejscu, które co prawda pobieżnie, ale sam widziałeś. Oczywiście byłem na wpół martwy._ Zamknięte. Otwarte. Jak najwolniejszy aplauz świata. _Nie byłem w położeniu umożliwiającym mi oparcie się pochwyceniu. Nie byłem w położeniu umożliwiającym mi stawianie jakichkolwiek żądań, czy zakładów._ Kolejne klaśnięcie. _Oczywistym więc jest, że zakładałem się, opierałem, ogólnie byłem zbyt problematyczny, żeby mogli mnie przetrzymywać._

Tony parsknął rozbawiony.

Loki skinął głową, jakby zgadzając się z jego lekkim szyderstwem. _Wtedy spotkałem ich przywódcę. Chciał wiedzieć skąd pochodzę i skąd pochodzą moje moce._ Zamknięte. Otwarte. _Nie pożąda siły. Ma jej więcej niż potrzeba. Pożąda tylko śmierci. Jest zakochany w śmierci._

Tony znowu poczuł dreszcz

\- Boisz się go.

Bóg przewrócił oczami. _Oczywiście, że tak. Nie jest nawet w połowie takim głupcem jak mój brat. Strach utrzymuje nas przy życiu, czyż nie, Tony Starku?_ Zamknięte. Otwarte. _My, kłamcy i ludzie sukcesu znamy strach najlepiej. Niby z jakiego innego powodu ludzie tacy jak my nieustannie potrzebują masek, sztuczek i nieprzebranych kolekcji sekretów?_ Zamknięte. Otwarte. Oczy Lokiego były ostre i rozjaśnione czymś, co było prawie prawdziwym uśmiechem. _Oczywiście innego niż czysta zabawa._

Avenger czuł jak serce bije mu szybciej, lekki dreszcz przebiega wzdłuż kręgosłupa. _Oh, jest niezły, pomyślał._

\- Sądzisz więc, że wycieczka do domu będzie "zabawą"?

Bóg odwrócił wzrok, a wyraz jego twarzy znowu ściemniał. _Twoje przyjęcia okupione są kacem. Moje okupione są więzieniem i procesem._ Zamknięte. Otwarte. _Wiem co czeka mnie w Asgardzie._

\- Niektóre moja przyjęcia kończą się w ten drugi sposób, ale raczej mniej po drodze mordowania. No i nad nikim nie wisi potencjalny wyrok śmierci, – mruknął Tony w zamyśleniu. – Czemu ten kochanek śmierci oddał cię Chitauri?

 _Chciał sprawdzić ich przydatność i lojalność, tak samo jak i moją. Zdali test, na swój sposób._ Zawahał się, po czym wyjawił, _Dopiero okaże się, czy przejrzał moje sztuczki, czy nie._ Zamknięte. Otwarte. _Nie jest istotą, którą łatwo okłamać i musiałem uciec się do utraty zdrowych zmysłów, aby obronić przed jego umysłem własne sekrety i plany. Do pewnego stopnia._

Tony skinął głową.

\- Musiało być nieźle, praca z ludźmi nie mającymi pojęcia o twojej wcześniejszej reputacji.

Bóg wzruszył ramionami, wciąż poważny, a nie zadowolony z siebie, jak można się było spodziewać. _To nie wystarczyło. Straciłem sporą część tego kim byłem. Odzyskanie jej może być warte trudu, zakładając, że nie zostanę wkrótce skazany na śmierć._

Wynalazca nie miał pojęcia jak na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie sądzisz chyba, że uwierzę, że nie miałeś nad sobą władzy.

 _Nie. Miałem._ Oblicze Lokiego znowu stało się martwe i pozbawione wyrazu. _Zrobiłem to wszystko bardzo chętnie._

\- Wliczając w to śmiech przy dźganiu ludzi?

Bóg prychnął. _Nigdy nie myl mnie z prawdziwym człowiekiem, przy zdrowych zmysłach, czy współczującym._

Przez moment Tony zastanawiał się czego trzeba, żeby uczynić kogoś tak martwym i pustym jak Loki w tej chwili. Przez to zaczął myśleć o zimnym, napędzanym mściwością gniewie, który przenikał go do kości kiedy zatrzymało się serce Yinsena. Przez to zaczął myśleć o tym nuklearnym wybuchu, tej armadzie i wwiercającym się w uszy odgłosie wydawanym przez Chitauri, o wszystkim na wspomnienie czego chciał coraz bardziej sięgnąć po drinka.

\- Przypuszczam, że masz plan ucieczki.

_Przemyślałem już tuzin, albo dwa różnych pomysłów._

Tony skinął głową.

\- Jeżeli tu wrócisz, będziemy na ciebie czekali. I będziemy o wiele lepiej przygotowani.

_Możesz tak sądzić, ale sam też poznałem was trochę lepiej._

\- Dokładnie. – Miliarder wciąż czuł pod skórą dreszcz ekscytacji, pomimo trzeźwiącego chłodu, który przejmował go w miarę trwania konwersacji. Dreszcz był obiecujący. To był rodzaj mrowienia, niespokojna iskra, którą czuł przed uzyskaniem niespodziewanej odpowiedzi, albo tuż przed tym jak do głowy wpadał mu nowy, olśniewając projekt. Zapowiadał też wątpliwe, aczkolwiek błyskotliwe decyzje.

\- Jak przyjdzie do nas, przyjdzie też do Asgardu. A jeżeli naprawdę jest koneserem śmierci, zabicie bandy nieśmiertelnych na pewno będzie dla niego nieźle ekscytujące. Dzięki interesującym teoriom Dr Foster wiemy, że jesteśmy z wami silnie połączeni Yggdrasilem.

 _Sądziłeś, że wracam do domu tylko po to, żeby ponownie zobaczyć matkę?_ Bóg wydał z siebie rozbawiony pomruk. _Wspomnij też, że moje poczynania zapewniły korzyści obydwu naszym królestwom. Mamy teraz czas, aby przygotować siebie i naszych rodaków, jeżeli nam pozwolą._

\- Mamy mniej czasu i więcej do stracenia tu, na Ziemi, – odgryzł się Tony.

 _Ale macie Hulka._ Loki przybrał niewinny, a zarazem drwiący wyraz twarzy.

\- Cóż… Ty musisz zmierzyć się z Odynem, – odparował Avenger z rozdrażnieniem.

Niepokój przemknął przez oblicze boga – większy niż ten, który pojawił się gdy grom i błyskawica wyrwały go z łap SHIELD-u. Podniósł dłoń w obraźliwym geście, dając do zrozumienia, że nauczył się paru rzeczy o Ziemskiej kulturze podczas swojego pobytu na planecie.

Na ten widok Tony wybuchnął głośnym i szczerym śmiechem. Kiedy się uspokoił, usłyszał dochodzący z interkomu trzeźwiący głos Fury'ego.

\- Czas już prawie minął, Panie Stark.

Loki podniósł wzrok na interkom, niespecjalnie będąc pod wrażeniem.

\- Trwało to dłużej, niż sądziłem.

Bóg wydał się tym nieco rozbawiony.

\- No i nie sądziłem, że będziesz taki rozmowny.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Loki znowu rozchylił dłonie. _Intrygujesz mnie i zaskakujesz bardziej konsekwentnie niż jakikolwiek inny śmiertelnik, którego poznałem. I jestem bardzo znudzony siedzeniem w tej małej klatce._

\- Więc mówisz, że jestem dogodną rozrywką.

 _Widząc Twoją wieżę i zbroję, zastanawiałem się jak wiele z tego było kłamstwem._ Zamknięte. Otwarte. _Zastanawiałem się, czy ktokolwiek z was przejrzy moje._ Loki uniósł nieco podbródek. _Prawie mógłbym stwierdzić, że chciałbym, żebyśmy spotkali się w innych okolicznościach, Tony Starku._

Tony przełknął ciężko ślinę, myśląc o niepokojących rzeczach, jak, _KochamPepperKochamPepperKochamPepper_ , i, _Na przyprawiającej o ciarki skali, to będzie leżało mniej więcej po środku – między prześladowcą nie do końca i cholernym socjopatą, prawda?_ , a zwłaszcza, _Chyba właśnie dodaliśmy nordyckiego boga super-złoczyńcę do listy rzeczy, które nie powinny nakręcać Tony'ego Starka, a i tak to robią._ Fakt, że super-złoczyńca mógł być całkiem zniewalający i wyzywający, z tymi oczami i kośćmi policzkowymi… Był po prostu niesprawiedliwy, poważnie. Powinni tego zabronić, a Tony chciałby zapomnieć o większości tego co zobaczył. Zło nie powinno być pociągające.

\- W takim razie żałujesz teraz defenestracji?

Rozbawiony pół-śmiech, trochę więcej niż syk powietrza za maską. Dłonie boga mówiły, _Ani trochę._

Tony wstał słysząc ciche kroki zza drzwi, syk powoli przesuwających się razem z pierwszym zestawem zamków bolców.

\- Jesteś obłąkany, wiesz?

Bóg skinął głową. _Oczywiście._

Wbrew swojemu właściwemu osądowi sytuacji, Tony zgiął się w pasie i wyszeptał do ucha Lokiego.

\- Nie zaufam ci, dopóki nie będę w stanie cię wywalić bez zbroi. Tak czy siak… - wsunął za kołnierz boga coś, co zaraz się do niego przyczepiło. Mały kawałek AI, akurat na jeden telefon. Zawsze miał je pod ręką, na wypadek gdyby ktoś potrzebował środków do wezwania jego pomocy, albo JARVIS-a. Jeżeli jego kciuk otarł się o obojczyk Lokiego, to był to czysty przypadek.

\- Może dasz znać, jak już wrócisz do miasta. – Wyczuł jak głowa Lokiego obraca się w jego stronę i zadrżał czując w pobliżu szyi mrożący oddech.

Loki bacznie obserwował Tony'ego kiedy ten się odsunął, a jego dłoń zsunęła się z ramienia boga. Dłonie Lokiego otworzyły się, żeby spytać, _W jakim celu?_

\- Dlatego, że mogą to być właśnie te inne okoliczności, – odparł Tony. _Jeżeli uważasz, że sobie poradzisz_ , dodawał uśmieszek.

Bóg uniósł brwi, z pozoru zakłopotany tym, że jego flirtowanie w połowie spotkało się z odpowiedzią, a w połowie zostało unicestwione. I to w jednym geście. _Wątpię, żebym kiedykolwiek miał zamiar zostać jednym z Avengersów i nie pragnę odkupienia._

\- Zauważyłem. – Drzwi za jego ramieniem właśnie się rozsuwały. – Nie jestem tylko Avengerem, jak pewnie zauważyłeś. Odkupienie to nie moje klimaty. – _Jestem cholernym Tonym Starkiem i wygląda na to, że postradałem zmysły._ – Poza tym, wciąż wiszę ci drinka, – uśmiechnął się szeroko, obrócił na pięcie i wyszedł czując na sobie spojrzenie boga chaosu, nawet po ponownym zamknięciu drzwi.

Fury zmusił go do odwrócenia wzroku, samą swoją postawą niezadowoloną do tego stopnia, że Tony zaczął rozważać jego obecny stosunek do sprawy. Natasha, która stała u jego boku wyglądała na zaledwie bierną i czujną, no może jeszcze nieco rozbawioną. Wtedy do niego dotarło.

\- Nie byliście w stanie zobaczyć słów na jego rękach, prawda? – Fury powoli pokręcił głową

\- Nie, nie byliśmy.

Tony zagwizdał przez zęby.

\- Mały, chytry sukinsyn z niego.

Dwóch uzbrojonych facetów zatrzymało się tuż za nim. Natasha też zrobiła krok w przód.

\- Czas na przesłuchanie, Panie Stark, – powiedziała prosto z mostu najładniejsza skrytobójczyni.

Tony westchnął.

\- Dobra, dobra. Chociaż nie mogę obiecać, że zapamiętałem wszystko co do słowa, – odpowiedział śpiewnie i sarkastycznie.

Nie spodziewał się, że każą mu usiąść przed taśmą i zapisać odpowiedzi Lokiego w pustych częściach transkryptu, przy czym pomocne było to, że słowa Tony'ego już w nim były. Z czystej złośliwości, wszystkie kwestie jakie zanotował były tak mętne i nijakie jak tylko się dało. Tyle dobrego, że ich mikrofony nie wyłapały słów wyszeptanych do ucha Lokiego.

To była pierwsza rzecz, do której Fury się doczepił. W swojej wersji transkryptu, Tony zostawił miejsce puste.

\- Panie Stark, zaczynam sądzić, że mógł Pan powiedzieć mu coś czego będzie Pan potem żałował.

\- Powiedziałem mu co z nim zrobię, jeżeli znowu zbliży się do mojej wieży. Doszedłem do wniosku, że można to pominąć. Wolałem nie mieć tego na papierze na wypadek gdyby Thor miał wpaść i to zauważyć, – Tony skłamał bez zmrużenia oka. – Myślisz, że co mu powiedziałem?

\- Co z tą postacią, do której nawiązywał, kto podczepił go do armii? – Fury wyglądał na nieco skonsternowanego.

\- To ma sens. Miejsce po drugiej stronie portalu… - Tony nie mógł nic poradzić na dreszcz, który przez niego przebiegł. – Cały czas mi się wydaje, że musiał się do niego dorwać. Wydawało się martwe. – Potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się niechcianych myśli i dorzucił, – Jeżeli boi się odwetu kogoś stamtąd, dałoby się wyjaśnić czemu tak łatwo dał się złapać po tym jak wypełzł z dziury w mojej podłodze. Też bym czmychnął z domu, gdyby właściciel armii miał mnie na swojej czarnej liście.

\- Myślisz, że naprawdę zostaną tu zwabieni?

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

\- To zależy od tego czy wierzysz, że ktoś zakochany w śmierci będzie nami zainteresowany, bo wybiliśmy cholernie sporą część jego armii. Nie brzmi tak realistycznie jak "Jezu, ktokolwiek stoi na czele resztek tej cywilizacji jest raczej wkurwiony na Lokiego". Z drugiej strony ja latam naokoło w uzbrojonym, podobnym do robota kombinezonie, Loki i Thor są nordyckimi bogami, Natasha zabija ludzi kostkami, i w tej chwili jestem w staławym związku z Pepper. Żadna z tych rzeczy normalnie nie brzmiałaby realistycznie, gdybyśmy nie przeszli przez to wszystko.

Fury znowu zaszczycił go spojrzeniem pod tytułem "za dużo gadasz".

\- To by było na tyle, Panie Stark.

-0-

Powrót Lokiego do Asgardu nie był ani błahą, ani spokojną sprawą. Postępy w naprawie Bifrostu były, głównie z powodu braku surowców, niewielkie, a wieści o niestabilności i groźby wybuchu nowych wojen w wielu królestwach sprawiły, że mieszkańcy Asgardu byli bardziej niż "trochę" podenerwowani i bardziej niż "trochę" skłonni darzyć nienawiścią osobę, z winy której zniszczony został tęczowy most.

Metalowa maska unieruchamiająca język została na swoim miejscu do momentu, w którym skłonił się przed Wszechojcem. Loki przeklął się za bycie sentymentalnym głupcem, gdy podniesienie głowy i spojrzenie Odynowi w oko okazało się trudnym do wykonania ruchem. Kiedy już udało mu się do tego zmusić, poczuł w piersi skurcz, którego zresztą się spodziewał. Wszystkie lody Jotunheimu, pustkowia znajdujące się pomiędzy królestwami, nic nie było w stanie sprawić, by był w stanie zachować zimną krew właśnie teraz, kiedy słaby i wciąż posiniaczony został przywleczony z powrotem do domu, by spotkać się z czymś gorszym niż litość, gniew, a nawet nienawiść.

Odyn patrzył na swojego adoptowanego syna z bólem, miłością i zawodem.

Po długim wpatrywaniu się, ignorując kropelki krwi klejące się do skóry wokół ust - musiały wyglądać jak szwy, czyż śmiertelnicy nie byliby z siebie dumni? - Loki powoli odzyskiwał panowanie nad sobą, ponownie przybierając kamienny wyraz twarzy, krok po kroku, odłamek za odłamkiem. Widział zbyt wiele, schylił się zbyt nisko, by ten widok przetrwać i wpatrywał w otchłań zbyt długo, aby pozwolić Asgardowi przekląć go teraz za bycie zbyt dumnym. Nie zostanie złamany i nie zegnie karku niżej niż będzie to konieczne. 

-Wszechojcze, – powiedział beznamiętnie, patrząc na niego ze spokojem i smutkiem w oczach. – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, – idealnie dobrał słowa. Po części jego własna, dziecięca niewinność, po części ostrzeżenie Laufeya. Twarz Odyna wyraźnie stężała, ukazując oblicze przepełnione bólem.

\- Loki. – Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół metalowej maski. – Nie każ żałować mi tego, że pozwoliłem ci przemówić.

Loki skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, na pozór wyglądając o wiele skromniej i rozsądniej, niż w dniu nieudanej koronacji swojego brata. Ponieważ mierzył się teraz ze swoim pobratymcem, pozbył się kilku masek, zachował tylko jedną, czy dwie, żeby nie było po nim widać nagromadzonego w nim szaleństwa. Urazę wywołaną tym, że jego krewny przemówił do niego po raz pierwszy na środku ogromnej sali, gdzie obserwowani byli przez całą ludność Asgardu, okazał tylko rozglądając się szybko na boki i spoglądając kątem oka na publiczność, bez odwracania głowy.

\- Cóż w takim razie pragnąłbyś ode mnie usłyszeć, Wszechojcze? – spytał grzecznie tak, jak sobie tego życzono.

Odyn wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął mówić. Głosem nieco chłodniejszym, nieco bardziej pustym i świadczącym o czymś więcej, niż zwykłym gniewie - dokładnie takim, jakim skazał Thora.

\- Twoje poczynania, Loki, naraziły nie tylko nasze, ale również inne królestwa. Zdradziłeś swoich pobratymców.

\- Których dokładnie pobratymców? – wyszeptał Loki, ledwie poruszając ustami. Dźwięk nie poniósł się na dużą odległość, jednak wystarczająco daleko.

Głos Wszechojca drgnął nieznacznie, zanim ten zdecydował się kontynuować.

\- Wprowadziłeś Lodowych Olbrzymów do naszego domu i naszej zbrojowni. Poza tym podburzyłeś zarówno ich, jak i własnego brata, do rozpoczęcia wojny.

Loki odchrząknął, po czym przemówił trochę głośniej.

\- Jeśli mogę, Wszechojcze? – Odyn spojrzał na niego złowrogo, teraz przepełniony gniewem. To nieco uspokoiło boga chaosu. Gniewem łatwo było operować i można zadać nim tylko płytkie rany. O wiele lepszy niż to spojrzenie, którym obdarowano go na początku. – Nie musiałem podburzać Thora. Nie wątpię, że gdyby jego koronacja nie została przerwana, wywołałby wojnę z Jotunheimem w ciągu kilku godzin od podjęcia pierwszej próby dyplomatycznego spotkania z Królem Laufeyem. – Nabrał powietrza, ignorując mamrotanie i okazjonalne szepty dochodzące z tłumu dookoła nich. Spojrzał w dół, na podłogę, wyglądając nieomal skromnie. – Próbowałem wcześniej powiedzieć ci o moich troskach, jednak zostały one zignorowane, a ty nie chciałeś słyszeć niczego, co mogłoby zmniejszyć w twoich oczach świetność Thora, – podniósł gwałtownie wzrok. – Nie znałem innego sposobu, żeby udowodnić ci słuszność moich zmartwień, Wszechojcze Odynie.

Odyn zawahał się i spojrzał na swojego starszego syna, stojącego niedaleko od brata, wciąż z Tesseractem w jednej ręce.

\- Bracie. Proszę, – wyszeptał Loki. Na początku wzrok trzymał spuszczony, jednak kiedy Thor pozostał cichy, obrócił głowę na tyle, żeby pokazać mu rozcięcia wokół swoich ust i spojrzenie mówiące _Nie, naprawdę, mam plan,_ którego używał setki razy. To była prosta manipulacja. Blondyn wciąż miał wobec niego jakąś sentymentalną słabość. Bóg piorunów zawahał się, po czym z ociąganiem zaczął mówić.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, ojcze, obawiam się, że Loki się nie myli. Nie mylił się, kiedy wątpił we mnie na samym początku. Gdybyś mnie nie wygnał, byłbym prawdziwie niewłaściwym synem, a tym bardziej niewłaściwym księciem. A co dopiero królem.

Loki wziął głęboki wdech i powoli wypuścił powietrze, szybko odwracając wzrok i powstrzymując dreszcz ulgi, a także zwiniętą, kolczastą kulkę emocji, która próbowała poruszyć jego serce. 

– Mimo tego, niedługo potem próbowałeś mnie zabić, – dorzucił Thor patrząc na brata, jakby nigdy nic.

Kręgosłup Lokiego wyprostował się, kiedy instynkt przetrwania wyraźnie o sobie przypomniał. Zmusił się do ponownego opanowania i wbił wzrok wprost przed siebie.

\- Nareszcie twój język stał się bardziej cięty, – wymamrotał pod nosem, sucho i niewesoło.

\- Dodatkowo postanowiłeś zamordować władcę Jotunheimu, po czym uczyniłeś to samo z setkami jego poddanych, używając Bifrostu, jako broni, – dodał Odyn napiętym głosem.

Loki podniósł wzrok na swojego przybranego ojca.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz o tym mówić tutaj? – niemal wyszeptał. - Sam zadasz sobie rany.

Odyn zdawał się to rozważać, kiedy w jego obliczu ujawnił się żal.

\- Biorę odpowiedzialność za moje błędy, Loki. A ty? – odparł równie cicho.

Bóg chaosu przełknął ciężko ślinę, przez kilka chwil nie będą w stanie odpowiedzieć. Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

\- Ja… Nie myślałem tak jasno, jakbym tego pragnął. Czułem się raczej zdradzony kiedy, ku mojemu niepokojowi, dowiedziałem się, że moje plany królobójstwa niespodziewanie stały się także planami ojcobójstwa. – Nie był w stanie pozbyć się cienia gniewu z głosu, gdy wypowiadał te słowa. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć. Miałem prawo wiedzieć o tym od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Szepty przeszły w pomruk przypominający przetaczający się w oddali grzmot, a Odyn musiał uderzyć włócznią w podłogę trzy razy, zanim umilkły.

\- Lecz planowałeś to nawet wcześniej.

\- Pewnym jest, że to rozważałem. Nie podjąłem decyzji. Moje plany przez długi czas pozostały niedokończone. Co prawda, bardziej niszczycielskie pomysły miały przody dopiero od naszego powrotu z Jotunheimu, gdzie, ku mojemu głębokiemu niepokojowi, odkryłem, że mrożący dotyk Lodowych Olbrzymów nie pozostawia śladów na mojej skórze. Jedynie zmienia jej kolor w niebieski.

Odyn wpatrywał się w niego zmrużonymi oczami. Jego usta bezgłośnie ułożyły się w słowo _teatrzyk._

Loki uniósł brew i odpowiedział w ten sam sposób. _Uczyłem się od najlepszych._

Ponownie, trzy uderzenia, zanim tłum zamilkł.

\- Uważasz, że winę za twoje czyny ponosi twoja krew? – spytał Odyn głosem wahającym się między wyrokiem śmierci, a zwykłym pytaniem. Głośnym, jednak nawet nie w połowie swoich pełnych możliwości.

\- Nie.

\- Uważasz, że ponoszę ją ja, ponieważ nie wyjawiłem ci prawdy o Twoim pochodzeniu? – Na te słowa powróciła groźba szeptów.

Emocje ścisnęły mu gardło bardziej, niż by sobie tego życzył, a Loki odwarknął głośno.

\- NIE.

Tłum ucichł sam z siebie. 

\- Czy to była chciwość? – ktoś krzyknął, prawdopodobnie Sif. – A może zazdrość?- Tłum wstrzymał oddech wyczekując jego odpowiedzi, poza jedną osobą, jego bratem. – Pragniesz władać Asgardem?

\- W kolejności: 'Tak', jako odpowiedź na pierwsze, 'Tylko trochę' na drugie i głośne 'Nie' na ostatnie, – krzyknął Loki, obracając głowę, żeby po raz pierwszy uważnie przyjrzeć się całemu tłumowi. – Jak wszyscy dobrze wiecie, jestem istotą samolubną, ale jestem również istotą praktyczną. Nawet tuzin spośród was nie wierzy, że mogę być zdolny do czegokolwiek poza odczuwaniem zazdrości. Niby dlaczego miałbym pragnąć wysłuchiwania waszych potrzeb oraz życzeń z funkcji i złożonej przysięgi, oraz rządzenia wami z rozsądkiem i miłosierdziem, których udzielałbym wam tylko na litość honoru mojego ojca.

\- Którego ojca? – krzyknął ktoś.

Coś przebiło się przez opanowanie Lokiego.

\- Oczywiście tego, którego nie zabiłem.

Brzęk. Brzęk. BRZĘK! Tym razem, cisza nie zapadła tak szybko, jak wcześniej. Lud patrzył na Wszechojca w odmieniony sposób. Ziarna zwątpienia zostały zasiane, lądując na płodnych, gniewnych sercach. Loki podjął przerwaną kwestię, zanim jego ojciec zdążył znowu przemówić.

\- Planowałem zabić ich króla i zakończyć wojnę już na samym jej początku. Wydawało mi się, że to jedyny sposób na oszczędzenie szkód mojemu domowi i tym, których uważałem za bliskich. Po konfrontacji z ojcem i poznaniu mojego pochodzenia uczepiłem się najbardziej niszczycielskich pomysłów. Czułem potrzebę udowodnienia sobie, że nie byłem jednym z tych potworów. – Jego głos był głosem aktora. Zimny, władczy, a mimo to gładki na tyle, że publiczność ucichła, żeby lepiej go słyszeć. – Heimdall tuż przed tym, jak razem z Thorem po raz pierwszy ruszyliśmy do Jotunheimu wspomniał, że pozostawienie Bifrostu otwartym całkowicie zniszczyłoby Jotunheim. To wydawało się szybszą i trwalszą drogą do pokoju. Wiem, że część z was widzi w tym sens, a część z was, starsza niż ja, pamięta dawne wojny i wciąż żywi nienawiść do Lodowych Olbrzymów. Być może, chociaż z ociąganiem, pokochalibyście mnie za to, – uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w sufit. – Odradzam. Nie myślcie, że czule wspominam te czyny. Poza twoim wygnaniem, Thorze, za co nie mam zamiaru przepraszać. – Odchylił głowę nieco bardziej do tyłu, napotykając wzrok brata.

Z ociąganiem, bóg piorunów skinął ustępliwie głową.

\- Jednakże wynika z tego, że zachowałem się równie dziecinnie i nieprzytomnie jak mój brat. Mój gniew był w niewielkim stopniu głębszy i bardziej osobisty, lecz równie małostkowy. Starałem się uniknąć powrotu Thora do tego stopnia, iż powiedziałem mu, że nie żyjesz, - kontynuował, ponownie napotykając wzrok ojca.

\- Wciąż ci tego nie wybaczyłem, – wciął się gromowładny.

\- A raczej zmieniłeś zdanie kiedy okazało się, że żyję i stoję po stronie zła, – odgryzł się Loki.

\- Wciąż ciężko uwierzyć mi w ostatnie.

Bóg komicznie rozszerzył oczy i potrząsnął głową, gapiąc się na brata. Kątem ust wymamrotał:

\- Wszechojcze, uważam, że jeżeli twoim planem jest, by ten mężczyzna panował po tobie, powinieneś wpoić mu trochę zdrowego rozsądku, dyplomacji i słusznych podejrzeń dotyczących motywów innych ludzi.

\- Loki, - przestrzegł Odyn, a czysty gniew zawarty w tych sylabach zmazał wszelkie ślady rozbawienia i wszystkie maski z twarzy jego adoptowanego syna, odkrywając na moment tylko chłodne oszacowanie i rodzaj chorobliwego zaintrygowania. – Daj mi jeden powód, dla którego nie miałbyś ponieść kary odpowiadającej ogromowi Twoich zbrodni: zdrady, królobójstwa, próby popełnienia bratobójstwa, spisku, prowadzenia wojny przeciw Midgardowi wraz z wrogą rasą i zamordowania setek, jeśli nie tysięcy niewinnych w Midgardzie i Jotunheimie.

 _A także garści tutaj, w domu,_ pomyślał Loki, jednak nie wypowiedział słów na głos. Na końcu języka miał historie o wojnie jego ojca, okazjonalnej kradzieży i ogólnym zastraszaniu wielu królestw, jednak rozsądnie zachował je dla siebie.

\- Ponieważ Asgard musi odbudować Bifrost.

Zdawać się mogło, że wszyscy w sali, jednocześnie nagle nabrali powietrza w płuca. Loki uśmiechnął się tylko uważając, żeby nie odsłonić zębów - ostatnimi czasy wydawało się to wytrącać innych z równowagi.

– A ja jestem jedynym, który potrafi podróżować pomiędzy Asgardem i niemal wszystkimi pozostałymi królestwami przy użyciu innych środków, co nie wymaga od nas taszczenia czegoś tak niestabilnego, jak Tesseract. Mogę zdobyć surowce potrzebne do odbudowy, a tym samym naprawić chociaż część wyrządzonych przeze mnie szkód, – powiedział bóg chaosu z idealnym spokojem. Nie wszystko było kłamstwem. Był w stanie zrobić każdą z tych rzeczy i w istocie mógł im pomóc, skoro dotyczyło to ich wszystkich. Naprawiony Bifrost okazałby się wymagany do przyzwania na Ziemię wojowników z Asgardu, a to mogło okazać się potrzebne. Miał wiele możliwych planów, dla których taka możliwość byłaby ułatwieniem.

Odyn spojrzał mu w oczy, mniej rozczarowany i bardziej podejrzliwy. Loki omal nie uśmiechnął się do niego, tym samym rujnując wszystko tu i teraz. Ujmującym było zobaczyć, jak jego ojciec wreszcie zaczyna go rozumieć.

\- Wnioskuję, że wiesz, gdzie zdobyć potrzebne nam pierwiastki?

\- Wiem wiele rzeczy, – tym razem zademonstrował zęby, jak błysk światła na ostrzu sztyletu. Szybko i ostro. – Ktoś musiał nauczyć się sztuki dyplomacji, – szybko rzucił okiem na Thora i znacząco uniósł brew.

\- "Dyplomacja" może być nie do końca właściwym określeniem, mój synu.

Bóg chaosu zamknął na moment oczy, odczuwając zbyt dużą ulgę po tym, jak został tak nazwany, zwłaszcza teraz.

\- Być może nie, – zgodził się łagodnym tonem, ale i tak pochwycił wyzywająco spojrzenie ojca. Wcześniej to do niego nie dotarło, ale było tam coś pozbawiającego chęci sprawienia, by Odyn poczuł nieufność. Stał tu Odyn Wszechojciec, wszechwidzący i wszechwiedzący, przynajmniej w teorii, a mimo tego Loki czasem Odynson mógł ukryć przed nim wiele rzeczy, niebezpiecznych rzeczy, a teraz wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Trąciło to oczyszczeniem z zarzutów. _Nie jestem ignorowany._ Samo to mogło stać się nową fiksacją.

\- Jak możemy być pewni tego, że dotrzymasz słowa, Kłamco? – spytał Odyn, podchodząc bliżej, tak cicho, że nawet Thor nie mógł go dosłyszeć. Uśmiech Lokiego wyrażał zarówno miłość jak i rozbawienie.

\- Możesz obiecać mi coś innego niż wolność. Dla wolności zawsze znajdę sposób, by kraść, Ojcze.

Odyn rzucił Tesseractowi leniwe spojrzenie, po czym ze zmrużonym okiem ponownie napotkał spojrzenie Lokiego, lecz jego młodszy syn jedynie uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej i potrząsnął głową.

\- Przysięgnij mi, że będziesz nas uważniej obserwował, – syknął Loki. – I że nie będziesz tak ślepy jak w dniu, w którym zdecydowałeś, że mój brat gotowy jest na objęcie tronu. – Podniósł wciąż skute ręce i położył je na dłoniach ojca. – Kocham cię jako twój syn, lecz nigdy wcześniej nie czułem takiego gniewu. Gniewu, przez który mogłem cię znienawidzić i zacząłem nienawidzić Thora. Skoro o tym mowa, nigdy nie czułem się bardziej protekcjonalny i nie bałem się tak o los mojego domu i rodziny.

Odyn spuścił na niego wzrok, jakby dzielił ich ogromny dystans. Loki z kolei czuł się, jak gdyby znowu zwisał z krańca zniszczonego tęczowego mostu, patrząc przez mające go ocalić ojca, który powiedział mu, że nie warto było nawet udawać, że to się uda.

\- Obydwaj wyrośliście na innych mężczyzn niż się tego spodziewałem, – stwierdził Odyn łagodnie, ledwo słyszalnie. – Minie wiele czasu zanim poczuję, że rozumiem każdego z was. Będę was obserwował, Loki.

\- Ale czy będziesz też słuchał? – odparł bóg z cieniem jadu, którego nie mógł pozbyć się z głosu.

\- Nauczyłem się doceniać wagę twoich słów, – zmrużył oko. – Reszta zapewni, że będę słuchał nawet, gdybyś tego nie chciał.

Jakimś sposobem Loki uznał to za o wiele mniej uspokajające niż oczekiwał. Zdjął dłonie z dłoni ojca, pokazując wciąż skute nadgarstki. Tak głośno, żeby usłyszała go każda para uszu w tym pomieszczeniu, ogłosił:

\- Jestem na Twoje rozkazy, Wszechojcze, aż zdobędziemy wszystko, co potrzebne nam do odbudowania tego, co Thor i ja nieumyślnie zniszczyliśmy, – pauza. Ciszej wymamrotał, – Cóż. Poza życiami niewinnych, które zniszczyłem przeważnie ja. Nawet nie wiedziałbym jak zacząć.

\- Przysięgasz, Loki, Kłamco? – zagrzmiał bóg piorunów.

\- Przysięgam na moje życie, – odparł bóg chaosu, tym razem szczerze. Przelotem spojrzał na Thora. – I nie wątpię, że jeśli zbłądzę w mojej pracy ty lub Heimdall bez wątpienia mi o tym przypomnicie.

\- Niech więc taki będzie twój wyrok, Loki Odynsonie, – ogłosił Wszechojciec. – Zaspokoisz naszych architektów i budowniczych. Nie popełnisz w tym czasie żadnych morderstw i nie wywołasz żadnych wojen. Pod groźbą śmierci.

Loki zmarszczył brwi. _Nie przypominam sobie zgadzania się na te warunki._

Odyn zmrużył oko.

\- Gdy zakończysz prace, ponownie staniesz się obywatelem Asgardu i nie zostaniesz uwięziony, dopóki ponownie nie złamiesz naszych praw. Wszelkie zdrady, spiski i bezprawne zabijanie niewinnych sprawi, że zostaniesz zamknięty i traktowany będziesz jak potwór.

Bardzo cicho Loki zaczął pytać:

\- Wyraźnie stwierdziłeś, że zabijanie zgodne z prawem…

\- Podczas twojej pracy żadna zadana przez ciebie śmierć, nawet w obronie własnej lub innych, nie będzie uznana za zgodną z prawem, – zagrzmiał Odyn. – Być może zwiększy to zarówno twą ostrożność, jak i dyplomację. – Jego oblicze było tak ojcowskie i pełne dezaprobaty, jak tylko mogło być.

Od dawna Loki nie czuł się tak jak teraz, jak dzieciak i złapał się na tym, że wyraża zgodę na wszystko. Latami udawał dobre zachowanie, na pewno byłby w stanie zrobić chociaż tyle, chociażby po to, żeby ugłaskać publikę. Wymówka, żeby podróżować między królestwami i być przy tym do pewnego stopnia chronionym przez Asgardczyków, poszukując rzadkich i potężnych surowców była grą pozorów, na której bardzo skorzysta. Odbudowa Bifrostu i refortyfikacja Asgardu także byłyby świetnymi, alternatywnymi korzyściami.

Szczerze, nigdy nie pragnął tronu Asgardu, ale jego pozycja najpotężniejszego maga i największego kłamcy w pałacu dała mu niewypowiedzianą kontrolę nad ludźmi i zdarzeniami, z czego większość zdawała sobie sprawę. Nie trzeba być królem, by sprawować władzę, a Loki bardziej pragnął rządzić jego Asgardem, tym, który oplótł swoimi sieciami, lecz nigdy nie chciał przynieść mu szkody.

Zamknął oczy, gdy jego ojciec otwierał kajdany znajdujące się na jego nadgarstkach i poczuł, jak oplatająca go dusząca, tłumiąca magię peleryna rozproszyła się. Drżąc z ulgi przesłał swoją świadomość przez całą komnatę, przez podłogę, sięgając tak daleko w głąb ziemi, jak tylko mógł w swoim, wciąż osłabionym, stanie. Mógł myśleć jasno - jaśniej, stabilniej i były to jego myśli, czego brakowało mu od miesięcy - i osunął się na podłogę, kiedy wreszcie do niego dotarło. _Jestem w domu._ Trzymał się tego i oddychał tym, a jego ramiona trzęsły się nieznacznie.

Ledwo zauważył, że tłum został wyprowadzony, a strażnicy stali między nim i oczami widowni, plecami do niej. Chwila prywatności, nawet jeżeli ograniczona. Usiadł poprawnie kiedy był w stanie opanować oddech i zauważył, że ojciec wpatruje się w niego z odnowioną troską.

\- Co zobaczyłeś, mój synu, gdy upadłeś?

Loki zacisnął zęby.

\- Ogrom rzeczy. Jedną, czy dwie, o których powinniśmy później porozmawiać.

\- Jak długo spadałeś? – Odyn oparł dłoń na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny, ścisnął je, po czym sięgnął do jego przedramienia pomagając mu stanąć na nogi. Jego dotyk był bardzo, bardzo ciepły.

Nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się od pragnienia kontaktu, jego ciało, wciąż dręczone słabym, sporadycznym drżeniem wycieńczenia, którego czucia sobie odmawiał i próbował zignorować odkąd spuścił Chitauri ze smyczy nad Midgardzkim miastem, opadło w ramiona ojca Loki potrząsnął głową.

\- Wydaje mi się, że zbyt długo. – Znieruchomiał kompletnie, kiedy ojciec pociągnął go w dół, aż ich czoła się spotkały. Odyn podniósł jedną dłoń, by pogłaskać go po włosach i mógł poczuć jej drżenie. - Ojcze?

\- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz Loki, – wyszeptał głosem zachrypniętym od szczerego bólu. – Nigdy więcej nie chcę tak myśleć.

Oszołomiony Loki czuł się, jakby przymarzł do jednego miejsca, oddychając płytko, kiedy próbował się pozbierać. Niesprawiedliwym było, że tak łatwo można było go osłabić, tak szybko i z tak małym wysiłkiem. Wahając się, także objął ojca, czując się, jakby był to pierwszy raz od całego milenium.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, – wyszeptał, zbyt szczerze, ze zbyt dużą ilością uczucia. Słowa były jak noże, szukające drogi między jego żebrami, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. – Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Proszę, wybacz mi.

\- Powinienem zlać cię jak nigdy dotąd, – wymamrotał Odyn, w końcu nieco się odsuwając i dotykając twarzy młodszego syna. – Chociaż z tego, co słyszałem, kilku Midgardczyków zrobiło to już za mnie.

Loki jęknął.

\- W istocie, nie doceniłem zielonego.

Odyn roześmiał się i klepnął go w ramię.

\- Bracie, – Thor podszedł do nich z oczywistą niepewnością.

Loki odwrócił się do niego, nagle znowu spięty, kiedy spotkał spojrzenie brata.

\- Waham się czy pozwolić ci na objęcie mnie, ale to głównie dlatego, że zanim próbowałem cię zabić, nieomal zadusiłeś mnie w ten sposób.

\- Loki, – warknął Odyn.

Bóg chaosu westchnął, sięgając po odpowiednią do sytuacji maskę.

\- Przepraszam. Bracie. Być może, w swoim czasie, znowu zaczniemy czuć się komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie, – _chociaż szczerze w to wątpię_ , kryło się pomiędzy wierszami. Był bardzo zmęczony i zużył niemal całą swoją sztukę gry aktorskiej w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu minut. Co za tym idzie, przypomniawszy sobie, na co zużył pozostałe rezerwy, Loki zorientował się, że chwieje się na nogach i szybko to powstrzymał.

\- Ojcze, powinniśmy rozpocząć planowanie moich prac. Będę potrzebował co najmniej tuzina map i trzech pieczonych bażantów.

\- Zanim się za to zabierzecie, matka chciałaby zamienić z Tobą słowo, Loki, – powiedział Thor.

Loki dotkliwie odczuł jej nieobecność w czasie procesu i nagle poczuł się, jakby jego kończyny odlane były z ołowiu.

\- Oh, oczywiście.

Z winy emocjonalnego i psychicznego wykończenia dość niezdarnie, ale jednak Loki rozpoczął swoje ponowne życie w Asgardzie.

-0-

Wystarczyło kilka miesięcy, żeby jego związek z Pepper się rozpadł i Tony, szczerze, był z tego trochę dumny. Poszło im dobrze. Udowodnił sobie, że monogamia była istniejącą opcją i na jakiś czas uczynił Pepper szczęśliwą. Na jakiś czas.

W rzeczywistości, nie oderwałby się od butelki przez pierwszy tydzień od zerwania, gdyby nie jego ośli upór. Wszyscy spodziewali się tego, że upije się i pozostanie w tym stanie przez całkiem długi czas i dobrze o tym wiedział, a chęć udowodnienia im, że się mylą wystarczyła, żeby przez cały miesiąc pozostał trzeźwy. Co prawda światło dzienne widział w tym miesiącu tylko cztery razy, ale udało mu się zbudować zbroję, która była w stanie przeprowadzać minimalne naprawy jeszcze w trakcie działania. Ich kosmetyka zostawiała co prawda sporo do życzenia, ale była w stanie utrzymać się w powietrzu nawet po zniszczeniu części odpowiedzialnych za lot.

A to już było coś. Jeszcze jeden miesiąc ze średnią dawką snu wynoszącą trzy godziny na dwa dni i wszystko zaczęłoby wyglądać magicznie.

I co z tego, że trzy z tych czterech razy poza domem były stricte związane ze działalnością Avengersów, jak na przykład Doctor Doom siejący spustoszenie w Los Angeles bez żadnego konkretnego powodu. W drugim miesiącu pojawił się już na kilku publicznych wydarzeniach bez żadnych niefortunnych wypadków, poza tym razem, kiedy coś się zapaliło, ale winę ponosił Steve.

Tony odniósł wrażenie, że miał spore prawo z powrotem zaszyć się w swojej pracowni, przynajmniej na kolejny tydzień, gdzie nikt nie będzie rzucał mu zmartwionych spojrzeń. Czuł się świetnie. Pracował. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu i nie myślał o sobie jak o porażce, która nie była w stanie zatrzymać jednej osoby, o którą troszczył się dłużej niż pół roku. Cóż, pracował.

Nagle muzyka się urwała.

\- Tony.

Wyłączył palnik, odchylił się do tyłu i podciągnął na czoło okulary ochronne.

\- Tak, kochanie?

Rhodey rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie, a Tony wyszczerzył się w pozbawionym humoru uśmiechu.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz?

\- Pracuję.

\- Chodziło mi o to, czemu nie zachowujesz się trochę bardziej jak Tony Stark?

Rozległ się głośny szczęk po tym, jak Tony upuścił coś, co brzmiało dość ważnie i zaklął.

\- Niezliczone dni bez snu, po łokcie w wysoko zaawansowanych maszynach, słuchając muzyki o wiele za głośno. W którym miejscu nie zachowuję się jak Tony Stark?

\- Zwykle nie mija więcej niż tydzień, a tobie wpadają do głowy takie pomysły jak urządzenie imprezy, dręczenie któregoś z reszty Avengersów, czy zaciągnięcie mnie do jakiegoś miejsca ze striptizerkami, bo wpadłem ci przypomnieć, żebyś wziął się w garść i przestał chować w piwnicy jak obłąkany.

\- Jestem obłąkany.

\- Tak, ale jesteś też człowiekiem. I wydaje mi się, że obydwoje wiemy, dlaczego chcesz o tym zapomnieć właśnie tu, na dole.

Tony nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Przywalił kumplowi.

Rhodey przewidział to, zdołał przesunąć się na tyle, żeby zminimalizować uszkodzenia i kopnięciem przewrócił krzesło Tony'ego, posyłając mechanika na podłogę z głośnym brzękiem i jeszcze głośniejszą wiązanką przekleństw.

\- Możesz wstać?

\- ... Nie.

\- Cholera, wiem, że Pepper cały czas przypomina ci, żebyś codziennie coś jadł.

 _Zostawiając wiadomości głosowe, albo SMS-y, jeszcze nigdy nie zadzwoniła, ani nie zeszła tu na dół._ Nie mógł powstrzymać tej myśli.

\- Tak jakby. Ciężko zauważyć, serio.

Rhodey westchnął i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Wstawaj, idioto.

Tony złapał ją i pozwolił, żeby przyjaciel postawił go z powrotem na nogi, po czym zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i złapał jego ramienia.

\- W porządku. Dobrze. Chodźmy zdobyć jakieś pieprzone jedzenie.

\- Dokąd?

\- Gdzie w pobliżu można zdobyć dobre foie gras? Czują nagłą, głęboką i nieprzemijającą nienawiść do gęsi.

\- Gęsi?

\- Nie pytaj. 

-0-

Tony zjadł za trzech i udało mu się nawet namówić kelnerkę, żeby siadła mu na kolanach, kiedy jego telefon zaczął natarczywie brzęczeć. Zignorował to, ale aparat nie poddawał się i do dźwięków dołączyła wibracja, za którą podążył suchy, brytyjski głos.

\- Sir, to naprawdę coś bardzo ważnego.

Rhodey uniósł brew, a Tony przeprosił kelnerkę.

\- Muszę to odebrać, - wytłumaczył. - Ale mój przyjaciel z przyjemnością opowiedziałby ci interesującą historyjkę... - wyszeptał jej do ucha. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i przeniosła na kolana żołnierza.

\- Tony!

Miliarder zostawił kartę kredytową na skraju talerza Rhodey'a.

\- Oczekuję, że odzyskam ją przed jutrzejszym popołudniem. I nie funduj sobie znowu samochodów z mojego konta. - Odchodząc od stołu wyłuskał z kieszeni telefon i zdołał przejść dokładnie trzy kroki, zanim stanął jak wryty, a cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

\- O. O cholera.

\- Próbowałem Panu powiedzieć, sir, – usłyszał płynący ze słuchawki głos JARVISA.

Tony przełknął ciężko ślinę. Wysłał Rhodey'owi szybkiego SMS-a o nie wydawaniu zbyt wiele na taksówkę i zakończył go słowami: "Sprawa Iron Mana. Pilna". Kolejnego, o treści: "Jeżeli nie odezwę się do południa, zawiadom Fury'ego. Nie martw się, wszystko w porządku",kazał JARVIS-owi wysłać o drugiej nad ranem.

Po tym rzucił się do samochodu i wyjął z bagażnika niezawodną, srebrno-czerwoną walizkę, a kiedy był już w zbroi po raz drugi sprawdził współrzędne. Wciąż wydawały się podejrzliwie podobne do tych jego domu. Przynajmniej nie trafiło na Stark Tower, która przeważnie była teraz pełna Avengersów, bo sytuacja okazałaby się niezręczna.

\- Oooo cholera, co ja wyprawiam? – wziął głęboki wdech i wystartował, starając się wyprzedzić kilka potencjalnych odpowiedzi.

-0-

 

Loki nie był zdziwiony faktem, że przez tak długi czas byli niechętnie nastawieni do pozwolenia mu na powrót do Midgardu i bez wątpienia Thor byłby rozwścieczony tym, że z pośród wszystkich możliwych miejsc zawędrował akurat tutaj, ale cóż. Zachował to małe urządzenie, które tyle miesięcy temu Stark wetknął mu za kołnierz z wielu powodów, jednak to ciekawość wiodła wśród nich prym.

Tony Stark był, Loki nie mógł się powstrzymać od stwierdzenia, _Czy to miało odnieść się do mojego sumienia, Tony Starku?_ , nieomal niebezpicznie, _Nie. Wcale. Wprost przeciwnie_ , interesujący.

A poza tym, mężczyzna był w stanie wyprodukować pewien szczególnie rzadki pierwiastek, dostępny w niewielu miejscach we wszystkich królestwach, który zdarzył się być na liście surowców potrzebnych do naprawy pewnego mostu. Z pewnością dobicie targu ze Starkiem będzie łatwiejsze niż przeszukiwanie nieznanych miejsc, z których można by było go wydobyć, albo własnoręcznie uzyskać. Loki argumentował na wszelki wypadek. Jak na razie Asgard wiedział tyle co im powiedział; że wydobywanie pierwiastka było raczej niedostępną opcją, nie kłopocząc się kłopotliwym zbieraniem informacji. Jeszcze tylko trzy małe, nudne wycieczki mające na calu zakończony sukcesem utarg i bóg chaosu będzie mógł robić co mu się żywnie podoba, więc Asgard mógł już się martwić. Przynajmniej dopóki nie złamie kilku praw.

Więc stał teraz na środku pracowni Tony'ego Starka i nie przeszkadzała mu nieobecność świateł. Na początku sztuczna inteligencja w suficie zaoferowała mu uprzejmie ostrzeżenie, uzbrajając jednocześnie liczne systemy ochronne. Loki uniósł rękę trzymając między kciukiem i palcem wskazującym niewielkie urządzenie i nacisnął mały guzik, żeby je włączyć. AI odegrało krótką melodyjkę.

\- Ah, moje przeprosiny. Dobry wieczór, Loki, Kłamco.

\- Upodobali sobie ostatnio ten przydomek. Prawie znowu nabrałem do niego słabości, - bóg pogrążył się w myślach. Nie był tak ciężki jak Odynson, czy Laufeyson, co było dla niego korzystne. I brzmiał mniej prowokacyjnie niż Złotousty.

\- Ty musisz być… JARVIS, nie mylę się?

\- Tak, proszę Pana. Zechciałby Pan, żebym włączył światła?

\- Byłoby cudownie.

W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jasno, a brwi Lokiego powędrowały do góry.

\- Ojej, ktoś jest zajęty. – Dzięki zapachowi względnie świeżego oleju, dymu i dopiero co schłodzonych stopów metalu mógł wnioskować, że ogrom pracy został wykonany około godziny temu. – I wygląda na to, że minęliśmy się o włos.

\- Względnie mówiąc, sir.

\- Przypuszczam, że to coś wysłało też sygnał do Starka, gdziekolwiek się znajduje? – Loki uśmiechnął się mówiąc i zaczął powoli przechadzać wokół jednego, czy dwóch intrygujących prototypów, nad którymi Tony zdawał się pracować. Przy czym każdy znajdował się na innym etapie ukończenia.

\- Owszem. Wierzę, że jest już w drodze.

Loki przesunął krzesło na miejsce obok jednej z maszyn i ze zmrużonymi oczami zaczął delikatnie badać metal palcami.

\- Wspaniale. Daj mi znać, kiedy się zbliży.

-0-

Przez cały lot Tony wytykał sobie, jakim był idiotą, nie kontaktując się z nikim z Avengersów i próbował domyślić się czego, u licha, Loki mógł chcieć tym razem. Kiedy był już na miejscu postanowił, że jego jedynym wyjściem było rozproszenie boga tyloma żarcikami, żeby znaleźć czas na zdecydowanie, czy powinien właściwie podnosić alarm.

\- JARVIS, chcę wiedzieć, co on tam robi?

\- Wydaje się dokładnie badać prototyp generatora ultrafreonowego.

Tony skrzywił się nieznacznie. Oczywiście, Lodowy Olbrzym bawił się jego ledwo ruszonym "promieniem zamrażającym".

\- Niech zgadnę, jest rozbawiony.

\- Na to wygląda, sir.

\- Uroczo.

Na moment zawisł nad domem, po czym opadł na lądowisko.

\- Wnioskuję, że wolałby Pan zatrzymać w tej chwili zbroję?

\- Jasne, po prostu weź mnie na dół.

– Platforma syknęła i gładko zjechała na sam dół, prosto do jego pracowni. Podniósł maskę, żeby być przynajmniej odrobinę uprzejmym i skupił wzrok na nordyckim bogu. Ten natomiast regulował coś w wyżej wymienionym prototypie. Większym i raczej niezgrabnym modelu, którego Tony potrzebował do przeprowadzenia testów. Potem zabrałby się za obcinanie kosztów.

\- Postaraj się tego nie zniszczyć, proszę.

\- Nie miałem takich planów. Muszę przyznać, że uważam koncept za zajmujący.

\- Możliwe, że kilka pomysłów wpadło mi do głowy podczas obserwowania twojej wersji, - odparł nieco zirytowany. Ku jemu zdumieniu, Loki zanucił zamyślony:

\- Możliwe.

Mrugając ze zdziwienia, Tony założył ręce na piersi.

\- Przypuszczam, że powinienem spytać, co tu robisz, – nieomal dodał tak ubrany, ale ugryzł się w język. Przyzwyczaił się do oglądania Lokiego w pełnych bitewnych regaliach. A zamiast tego Asgardczyk miał na sobie czarne dżinsy, buty Harley'a i koszulę w leśnym odcieniu zieleni. Z podwiniętymi rękawami, co razem wzięte było dość surrealistyczne.

Loki skończył robić cokolwiek robił i wreszcie podniósł wzrok, odkładając narzędzia Tony'ego dokładnie tam, skąd je wziął.

\- Po prawdzie, przybyłem w interesach.

\- Jesteś żywy, a także masz interes. A ja myślałem, że uciekasz przed przyzwoitką, matkującą cię na zwolnieniu warunkowym, czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Cóż, to też, ale tylko po części, – odparł Loki śmiertelnie poważnie. – Nie jest to "ucieczka", raczej przekazywanie fałszywych informacji na temat miejsca, w którym planowałem spędzić wieczór.

Tony uniósł brew.

\- Thor sądzi, że trzymam się z dala od wszystkich jego przyjaciół, którym zdarzyło się należeć do jego drużyny. Nie czuję potrzeby wspominać mu o tym, że jeden z nich zaproponował mi spotkanie w, hm… "innych okolicznościach", czy tak?

\- I nie przeszkadza im, że w ogóle jesteś na Ziemi?

\- Cóż, nikt nie jest tym zachwycony, ale mój wyrok uwzględnia kilka warunków. Jednym z nich jest to, że zdobędę surowce potrzebne do naprawy pewnego mostu. – Uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Midgard ma coś czego potrzebują, a mój wyrok wyznaczył mnie na boga, który to przyniesie.

Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, Tony odpowiedział tym samym uśmiechem. Sprawy już teraz miały się mniej wrogo, a wymiana zdań była odświeżająco szybka i dowcipna.

\- Więc wygadałeś się z egzekucji.

\- Zdjęli knebel, żebym przemówił w swojej obronie. Ryzyko zawsze jest przemyślane, a mnie zdarzyło się ich przekonać w nieomal wszystkich sprawach. – Z powrotem usiadł na jednym z krzeseł Tony'ego z ramionami założonymi za głową i długimi nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach. – Wliczając wymówkę, dzięki której pozbyłem się łańcuchów i z szanowaną mocą za plecami zbieram rzadkie materiały ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc, w których znaleźć można potężne i niebezpieczne materie.

\- Lekki wyrok, jak na ciebie.

\- Jeżeli zabiję kogokolwiek, słusznie, czy nie, lub jeśli wywołam jakąkolwiek wojnę, zostanę pozbawiony życia. A w Asgardzie wiele jest osób, które chcą mieć przyjemność pozbycia się mnie, - dodał Loki.

\- To wydaje mi się bardziej prawdopodobne.

\- Ojciec postawił te wymagania w ostatniej chwili, – dorzucił jeszcze bóg chaosu.

\- Więc jesteś tu, żeby coś ukraść?

\- Niezupełnie. Potrzebuję tego o wiele więcej niż jestem w stanie wykraść. Jestem tu, żeby zaproponować ci kontrakt na wyłączność z Asgardzką gildią budowniczych mostu, – wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Przyznaj się, znudziło cię już zbieranie tych rzeczy.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo, – odparł Loki przez zaciśnięte zęby, wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Czego potrzebujesz?

\- Pewnego pierwiastka, bardzo rzadkiego, w szczególności odpornego na magię mojego rodzaju. – Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na zbroję Tony'ego, po czym postukał się w mostek, żeby zilustrować to, co właśnie opisał. – Odrobinę masz zawsze przy sobie.

\- Chcesz, żebym wam go wytworzył. Ile?

-Przeliczając na lokalne Midgardzkie jednostki… Oh, około dwie i pół tony.

Tony zagwizdał.

\- JARVIS, zbroja.

Ściana maszyn opadła między nim i bogiem chaosu na kilka sekund. Kiedy zniknęła, Tony stał, a zamiast kombinezonu miał na sobie garnitur od Armaniego, przy czym zaraz pozbył się marynarki. Podwijając rękawy koszuli odwrócił się w stronę jednego z dotykowych ekranów i uruchomił go, po czym wstukał parę liczb.

\- Hmm. Potrzeba do tego sporo mocy. I większej pracowni. Jak poprzednio zrobiłem trochę w tej tutaj, wymagała porządnego remontu, – cmoknął, czując się bardziej sobą niż przez ostatnie kilka tygodni: bystry, fascynujący, Tony Stark zawierający pakt z diabłem, a dokładniej bogiem kłamstwa i chaosu. Prawie to samo. – Co oferujesz w zamian?

Loki zamyślił się.

\- Na pewno dali ci listę rzeczy, którymi mógłbyś pohandlować, nie?

\- Oh, oczywiście. – Wciąż wyglądał na zamyślonego.

\- To dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś wymyślał coś na poczekaniu?

Loki potrząsnął głową.

\- Mam dla pana ofertę, panie Stark, nie do końca z Asgardu.

\- Tony, – poprawił, ot, żeby być zuchwałym.

Uśmieszek boga poszerzył się, kiedy skinął głową.

\- Tony. – Wstając ze, szczerze, zadziwiającą gracją, jak na kogoś z tak długimi kończynami, Loki rozłożył nieco ramiona, dłońmi do przodu. – Mogę zaoferować ci siebie.

Miliarder przez moment czuł się speszony. Chwilę później trochę podniecony, a zaraz po tym zaniepokojony podnieceniem, w następnej kolejności zmywał sobie głowę i na samym końcu był zwyczajnie ciekawy. Całe cztery sekundy zajęło mu przyjęcie odpowiedniego wyrazu twarzy: spokojnego i sprytnego.

\- Proszę, pozszerz trochę ofertę. Jestem pewien, że ma jakieś ograniczenia, ale jestem zbyt oniemiały możliwością zapanowania nad nimi, - odparł z udawaną powagą.

Loki uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej.

\- Już o nich wspomniałeś. Za pomocą swoich maszyn tworzysz i wykorzystujesz moc. Ja czynię dokładnie to samo, chociaż jestem pewien, że na sposoby przekraczające twoje pojęcie fizyki. – Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku jednego z nieaktywnych ekranów dotykowych, a wokół jego palców uformowała się cienka warstwa szronu. Wirująca siateczka lodu emanowała z jego dotyku i rozprzestrzeniła się na powierzchni ekranu.

\- Czy twoja skóra stała się na moment niebieska?

\- Lodowy Olbrzym, – przypomniał Loki

\- Nie wiedziałem, że na co dzień noszą się na niebiesko.

Bóg zamrugał, nie do końca wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć.

\- Wydaje mi się, że zauważyłeś to już dawno temu.

\- Kiedy jeden z nich złapał moją rękę, chcąc wywołać odmrożenie. – Jego wyraz twarzy pozostał neutralny. – Próba się nie powiodła.

\- I… Twoja ręka zrobiła się niebieska?

Drgnięcie, nawet jeżeli niewielkie. Na moment pozorna nonszalancja psotnika zmieniła się w napiętą sztywność.

\- Tak.

Tony zanucił, kiedy dopadło go to wyraźne, nieomal przyprawiające o zawrót głowy uczucie towarzyszące podejmowaniu ekstremalnie wątpliwych, życiowych decyzji. Obszedł Lokiego przyglądając mu się, nieświadomie naśladując sposób w jaki bóg wcześniej okrążał niektóre ze znajdujących się w pracowni maszyn.

\- Thor wspominał, że wszyscy posiadacie magię, ale to tylko naprawdę wysoko zaawansowana nauka. Zgaduję, że rozumiesz szczegóły o wiele lepiej niż on. Jego wyjaśnienia były raczej mierne.

\- Owszem, – odparł Loki, ponownie wyglądając na rozbawionego, do tego odrobinę wyzywająco. – W zamian przekażę ci wiedzę i trochę przywilejów podczas badań.

\- Przypuszczam, że będę musiał ulepszyć niektóre skanery, żeby odbierały odczyty, kiedy będziesz używał magii.

\- Najprawdopodobniej.

\- I tak czy siak, będę potrzebował więcej miejsca, żeby wytworzyć dla ciebie to coś. To sporo płatnych z góry inwestycji, których będę musiał się podjąć w zamian za nie tak znowu pewne rzeczy.

\- Zgadza się. – Loki pochylił się odrobinę tak, że ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry – Ale jesteś ciekawy.

Wynalazca poczuł dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. _To tak jak zmuszać panterę do odwrócenia wzroku, czy coś w tym stylu. Boże, ma zielone oczy. Weź się w garść Tony, ta obsesja na punkcie niebezpieczeństwa naprawdę nie pomaga Ci w postanowieniu "Nie pragnę śmierci"._ Starał się, żeby jego głos był bardzo spokojny.

\- Przypuszczam, że jestem. Mimo to wciąż nie jestem pewien, czy to równowarta wymiana.

\- Wybierz miejsce, najlepiej jedno, wymagające względnie mało budowy, wyposażenia innego niż laboratoryjne, a uzyskam je. Mam już na oku kilka, mogących się nadać.

\- Przez wszystkie eksperymenty musiałbyś kręcić się w pobliżu, a to może trochę zająć. Coś jeszcze na Twojej liście zakupów?

\- Z całego ludu wysłali mnie, żebym zabrał to z Ziemi, Tony. Doszliśmy do etapu, w którym zaczęło się w nich wkradać coś, jakby desperacja. Ten pierwiastek jest jednym z trzech surowców pozostałych na mojej liście. Pozostałe wymagają kradzieży i przeglądu, – uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Doprawdy, zupełnie jakby mi nie ufali, czy coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Zależy od tego czy kradzież wywoła wojnę, albo doprowadzi do śmierci.

\- Więc mogą wysłać po to Thora. Dopóki nie będę wmieszany, jego poczynania nie będą uważane za warte wojny. Cóż, do tej pory tak było.

\- Co planujesz zrobić jak już skończysz?

\- Zdobyłem parę interesujących i nie powiązanych z moim zadaniem rzeczy. Mam w planach zrobić z nimi co tylko zechcę. – Loki uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- Żadnych wojen?

\- Wciąż przygotowuję się do jednej wojny, niech cię o to głowa nie boli, – zapewnił. – Mam wiele planów do zrealizowania. Zaraz po tym mogę nawet spędzić wakacje w Midgardzie i dać wam, Avengersom, powód do zmartwień.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł dopisać warunek "Bez zabijania ludzi" jako część kontraktu?

\- Kontrakt ma ograniczony okres ważności. Zostanę zwolniony ze wszelkich zobowiązań, gdy tylko Asgard dostanie to, czego ode mnie potrzebuje.

Tony rozważył to z namysłem.

\- Zapewnisz miejsce.

\- Tak.

\- Pokryjesz koszty wyposażenia i mocy?

\- Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślę.

Tony cmoknął

\- Nie będziesz mieszał do tego moich ludzi, jeżeli będzie dało się tego uniknąć: Avengersów, mojej sekretarki, Rhodeya, mojego kierowcy, większości SHIELD-u, a także pracowników Stark Enterprises i ich rodzin. Trzymaj prasę z daleka, policję i wojsko też.

\- W porządku, w porządku, zgadzam się, – Loki pomachał ręką.

\- Poza tym, do celów eksperymentalnych będziesz musiał spędzać długie okresy czasu w mojej pracowni, rozebrany do pasa, – dorzucił zanim mógł się powstrzymać. – Dla nauki, oczywiście.

Bóg wyglądał na lekko speszonego, ale wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że sprzeciwię się eksperymentom zdecydowanie niegodnym.

\- Jakie są twoje normy godności?

\- Dowiesz się, jeżeli za bardzo się od nich oddalisz.

\- Żadnego wyrzucania mnie za okno. Nawet, jeżeli będę w zbroi. Loki westchnął, wyglądając na dotkliwie obrażonego.

\- Skoro nalegasz.

\- Nalegam, serio. Masz jeszcze jakieś warunki?

\- Mój stan negliżu, dla celów eksperymentalnych, odpowiadać będzie twojemu, – odparł śmiertelnie poważnie.

Tony zamrugał. To mogło okazać się interesujące. Skinął głową, zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo surrealistyczna była cała ta konwersacja i o ile bardziej, w ramach jej trwania, niemożliwa się stawała.

\- Do zaakceptowania.

\- Poza tym, mój brat nie może wejść do pracowni. Nigdy.

\- Wciąż nie do końca naprawiliście wasze stosunki?

\- Wciąż jest idiotą.

\- Zgoda.

\- Zanim podpiszemy umowę, mam jedno pytanie.

\- Hmm?

Loki przyszpilił go do stołu, jego usta miękkie, chłodne i zachęcające w stosunku do ust Tony'ego, zwabiły go do pocałunku zanim wynalazca mógł zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co się w ogóle dzieje. Zimna dłoń otoczyła jego szczękę, stanowczo przytrzymując go w miejscu. Język Lokiego, który zaczął badać jego usta był zaskakująco dokładny, a mimo to szybko działający. Próbując odrobić stratę, wynalazca odwdzięczył się tym samym, smakując lód i jabłka. Tony instynktownie złapał boga w pasie rozważając odepchnięcie go, ale zawahał się i w tym właśnie momencie kolano boga wcisnęło się między jego nogi, trafiając na erekcję. Palce Tony'ego zacisnęły się mocniej, a Stark przyciągnął irytującego boga z niskim pomrukiem, odrywając się po chwili tylko po to, żeby wsunąć dłoń pod jego koszulę.

– To ma być pytanie?

– Nie, ale uznałem, że czas najwyższy przejść do sedna, – odparł bóg chaosu, nie odsuwając swoich warg od ust geniusza. – Jakiś problem?

– Jasne. Wciąż gadamy.  

Polizał dolną wargę Asgardczyka i wydał z siebie niski dźwięk, kiedy ten złapał jego język między zęby.

Pocałunek ciągnął się przez kilka minut, a ocieranie stawało coraz bardziej brutalne, aż Tony zaczął myśleć, że oszaleje. Oderwał się, łapiąc powietrze tylko po to, żeby rzucić się z powrotem do przodu, ugryźć długą szyję Lokiego i zakręcić biodrami w sposób, przez który bóg zajęczał, notabene raczej uroczo. Słyszał jego oddech, nieomal tak ciężki jak jego własny i mógł poczuć jego zimny oddech na swoim uchu, co przyprawiło go o gęsią skórkę.

Dotarło do niego, jakoś po tym gdy jego ręce znalazły się w spodniach Lokiego, że zachowuje się jak napalona nastolatka, za nic mając sobie, że nordycki bóg wyrzucił go przez bardzo wysokie okno nie tak długo po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Krótko po tym dotarło też do niego, że bóg, o którym mowa był gorący, twardy i zachowywał się przed pieprzonym Tonym Starkiem jak nastolatka równie napalona. Zacieśnił nieco uścisk, zaczął szybciej ruszać ręką i cieszył się nerwowym, urywanym oddechem na szyi.

– Ale miałeś pytanie? – wydyszał Tony.

Loki wydał z siebie nieskładny dźwięk i pstryknięciem palców pozbył się reszty ubrania wynalazcy. Tony'ego zaskoczył na moment dotyk zimnego metalu u podstawy kręgosłupa, w miejscu, w którym przyszpilony był do jednego ze swoich stołów.

– To, o Boże, to pieprzone oszukiwanie, – wydusił, podczas gdy długie, chłodne palce boga pełzły po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda.

Loki zaśmiał się i pozwolił geniuszowi na zsunięcie mu dżinsów, tak by wreszcie wylądowały na podłodze. Kopnął je na bok i przyciągnął Tony'ego do siebie, łapiąc go za tyłek.

– Moje pytanie… – zadumał się i wypchnął biodra do przodu, jednocześnie ocierając się zębami o gardło Starka, uzyskując w zamian zduszone przekleństwo. – Śmiem twierdzić, że odpowiedziałeś już na wszystkie, oprócz jednego.

– Cholernie się droczysz.

– Chcesz ujeżdżać, czy być ujeżdżanym, Tony? – wymruczał bóg prosto do jego ucha.

– Oh. Cholera. Ahhh, ciężko myśleć, kiedy to robisz. – Pomimo swoich protestów, wydał dźwięk dezaprobaty, kiedy Loki zaprzestał tych obłędnych, małych ruchów. – Nie mówiłem ci, żebyś przestał, – warknął.

– Więc ty przestań, myśleć.

– Przy tobie? Cenię sobie życie, zna… – przerwał z szybkim wdechem, kiedy usta Lokiego otarły się o skórę nad skrajem reaktora łukowego. Nie miało to wiele sensu, skoro tkanka bliznowata nie była wrażliwa, ale chłodny, mokry język i okazjonalne skrobnięcie zębów były nowością wywołującą miękkość w kolanach, zwłaszcza, kiedy dochodziły do tego pełne gracji dłonie, przesuwające się po jego bokach w dół, dopóki nie otoczyły jego bioder.

– Lubrykant. Potrzebny, – stęknął Tony z przekonaniem.

– Więc wybrałeś?

Geniusz spojrzał przez ramię na blat za nimi i zrzucił parę rzeczy na podłogę.

– Zależy.

– Nie jestem barbarzyńcą.

– Wikingiem.

– Hmm, – Loki uśmiechnął się do niego i klęknął.

Mózg Tony'ego przestał funkcjonować we właściwy sposób. Jego palce wplotły się we włosy boga, w sumie, usta mężczyzny były o wiele cieplejsze, niż miały do tego prawo. Jak wielu Asgardczyków pozbawionych jest odruchu krztuśnego? W sposób godny podziwu opierał się napaści jednak szło mu to nieco gorzej, kiedy Loki się odsunął. Wtedy posłał cichą wiązankę przekleństw czując, że nogi zaraz się pod nim załamią, a bóg wsunął w niego dwa palce, śliskie, niezbyt zimne… Tak, ujeżdżanie Lokiego brzmiało coraz lepiej.

– Poważnie? Jesteś w stanie magicznie przyzwać lubrykant?  

Bóg odstawił na stół buteleczkę oliwki dla dzieci, a Tony odchrząknął.

– Jest idealnie niewinny powód, dla którego to się tu znalazło.

Loki ponownie schwytał jego usta, żeby pomóc mu się zamknąć i wynalazca rozpoznał słonawy smak na języku Kłamcy. Cholernie nieuczciwe. Pocałunek przerwał się i Loki wymruczał, nisko i szorstko:

– Możesz się albo odchylić, albo obrócić.

Dodał kolejny palec i zaczął z każdym pchnięciem ręki bardzo powoli napierać na prostatę Tony'ego.

Ten jęknął, wypychając w odpowiedzi biodra do góry. Minęło sporo czasu i obrócenie się wydawało się jak na razie najlepszą opcją. Następnego ranka uniknąłby bólu w dolnych partiach, ale wtedy podniósł powieki i napotkał gorączkowe spojrzenie jasnych oczu Lokiego. Decyzja podjęta. _Chcę patrzeć jak się rozpadasz._ Niechętnie zatrzymując rękę boga, Tony uniósł biodra na tyle, żeby usiąść na skraju stołu. Dla podkreślenia swoich zamiarów, owinął nogi wokół boga chaosu i przyciągnąwszy go do siebie rzucił wyzywająco:

– Gotowy na mnie, skarbie?

Loki usadził się między jego nogami, wygodnie jak tylko chciał, z ręką pomiędzy nimi, przygotowując się.

– Wciąż mnie zaskakujesz. Zaczęło mi brakować bycia zaskakiwanym.

– W domu zbyt nudno?

– Okropnie. Bardziej niż w moich wspomnieniach. – Zaczął wciskać się w ciało Tony'ego, cal za calem, na tyle wolno, żeby obydwoje cicho jęknęli.

Pomijając frustrację, Stark był całkiem zadowolony z możliwości rozluźnienia się i przyzwyczajenia do nieco piekącego rozciągnięcia. Wydał z siebie niski dźwięk, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, po czym wymamrotał ciche przekleństwo.

Loki nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa zbyt zajęty ciepłem, ciasnotą Tony'ego, ledwo wyczuwalny kokosowo–metalowym smakiem potu w miejscu, w którym przygryzł ostrożnie jego szyję. Mimo wszystko udało mu się wydobyć z siebie sylabę

– Mmn? – co w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczyło: _mam przestać?_

– Nie przestawaj. Spróbuj tylko, a znajdę sposób, żeby Cię zabić, - wydyszał Tony, po czym nabrał gwałtownie powietrza, kiedy Loki pociągnął go w dół, na dwa ostatnie cale. - Jasna...

– Nie potrafisz siedzieć cicho przez dłuższą chwilę, prawda? – mruknął bóg zaciskając dłoń wokół erekcji Starka, drugą opierając się o stół, kiedy wreszcie zaczął się poruszać.

Dowodząc racji boga chaosu Tony zadrżał i wymamrotał parę przekleństw w mieszance angielskiego i kilku innych języków, w których kląć nauczył się w młodym wieku, po czym zapomniał całej reszty słownictwa. Szarpnięcia, które czuł z każdym pchnięciem, miarowo pozbawiały go zdolności myślenia, podczas gdy szybko poruszająca się dłoń doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

– Ah, Chryste, niezły w tym jesteś, – udało mu się powiedzieć łamiącym głosem, kiedy bóg bezbłędnie i bez przerwy uderzał dokładnie tam, gdzie było to najbardziej potrzebne.

Przynajmniej Loki też sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego. Oddychał znacznie szybciej i trochę nierówno, powoli zwiększając tempo, unosząc wyżej jedną z nóg Tony'ego, żeby zmienić kąt tak, że mniejszy mężczyzna dosłownie zobaczył gwiazdy. Skupił się na jego twarzy z, nieomal onieśmielającą, intensywnością, kiedy doprowadził śmiertelnika do orgazmu, nie zwalniając nawet na sekundę, chociaż tracąc nieco na koordynacji, gdy wynalazca zacisnął się wokół niego i krzyknął nisko w usta boga chaosu. Tony pociągnął go w dół z pomrukiem i wypchnął biodra.

– Twoja kolej, – wysyczał z zażartym i głodnym spojrzeniem, nie zważając na to, jak bezsilnie się czuł, oraz że każde pchnięcie wysyłało wzdłuż jego ciała niemal bolesne impulsy. – Dojdź dla mnie, Loki.

Bóg wytrzymał spojrzenie zarumieniony, skupiony, zachwycający i mile zaskoczony. Zaklął w języku, który brzmiał całkiem nordycko i zaczął się rozpadać, drżąc i dochodząc po kilu pchnięciach. Syknął, kiedy owinięte wokół niego nogi Tony'ego przyciągnęły go bliżej, a wynalazca wciąż się o niego ocierał, ściskając i utrzymując ich obydwu na granicy pomiędzy bólem i przyjemnością, aż w końcu nawet ramiona i cała reszta Lokiego zaczęły się trząść. Po zawarciu niemej umowy Tony osunął się z powrotem na stół, ciągnąc za sobą boga, a Loki rozłożył się na nim, łapiąc oddech.

– Nieuwzględnione w kontrakcie, – udało się wysapać Tony'emu po kilku chwilach. – Ale jestem bardziej niż chętny do kontynuowania tego eksperymentu. Kiedy tylko zechcesz, poważnie. – Loki sapnął w jego obojczyk rozbawiony i pozbawiony oddechu.

– Zgoda.

– Tak między nami, i tak miałem zamiar zaakceptować warunki umowy.

– Jestem tego świadom.

– Dobrze, – wymamrotał Tony, zamykając oczy. – Wspaniale.

Odpoczywali tak przez kilka minut, zanim wreszcie do wynalazcy dotarło, że łóżko mogło być lepszym pomysłem. Co zresztą Loki zaraz poparł.

-0-

Około piątej nad ranem Tony'ego obudziły uporczywe dźwięki dochodzące z jego telefonu. Sięgnął po niego i przyłożył do ucha.

– Co? O co chodzi?

– Tony, jesteś dupkiem. Czemu wysłałeś mi tę wiadomość o drugiej?

Otworzył usta, żeby stwierdzić, że nie było takiej możliwości, biorąc pod uwagę, że w tym czasie był zajęty zajmowaniem się pod prysznicem nordyckim bogiem, ale przypomniał sobie, co nakazał JARVIS–owi zanim opuścił restaurację.

– Mhm. Długa historia. Słuchaj, dotarłem do domu w całości i jestem w łóżku, raczej zaspany. – Poczuł rozbawione chuchnięcie z tyłu szyi i wygiął usta w zawadiackim uśmiechu.

– Tony, wysyłasz mi takie wiadomości tylko wtedy, kiedy wydaje ci się, że włazisz w jakąś pułapkę.

– Rhodey, słuchaj…

– I zwykle tak to się kończy.

– Cóż, możliwe, ale posłuchaj...

Dłoń Lokiego zręcznie przechwyciła telefon.

– Witam. Jestem potencjalną pułapką, o której mowa i w tej chwili jestem też nagi, w łóżku Tony'ego Starka. Naprawdę musisz wiedzieć więcej?

– Co? Ja… Poważnie?

Tony nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, wyobrażając sobie minę Rhodeya.

– Tak. I zanim zapytasz, nie, nie planuję go zabić. Ostatnimi czasy nie wolno mi zabić nikogo, – dodał smutnym głosem.

Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy.

– O… Kej, czy mogę… Czy mogę, proszę, porozmawiać z Tonym?

Loki przekazał telefon jego właścicielowi.

– Mówiłem, wszystko w porządku, – powiedział Stark do telefonu. - Możemy już wrócić do spania?

– Tony. Kto… Kto to jest?

– Długa historia, – odparł wynalazca, po czym zadrżał czując,jak usta Lokiego robią coś interesującego pomiędzy jego łopatkami.– Później.

– Anthony Stark, co–

– Słuchaj Rhodey, mam w łóżku bóstwo domagające się seksu i właśnie się rozłączam, bo naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś podsłuchiwał.

– Jezu. Żadnych szczegółów. Nie chcę nawet… Bóstwo!?

Tony rozłączył się i upuścił telefon z powrotem na stolik, wyginając plecy w łuk i czerpiąc dogłębną przyjemność ze zwracanej na niego uwagi.

– To jeszcze wróci, żeby ugryźć.

– W takim wypadku, – wymruczał Loki w jego kręgosłup, – biorąc pod uwagę, że zgodziłeś się na pewne warunki kontraktu, – ugryzł go na tyle mocno, żeby wywołać u miliardera gwałtowny wdech, zaraz jednak polizał kojąco. – Czuję się zobowiązany spędzić jakiś czas w Midgardzie, dla twojej wygody.

– Taaak? – Tony zaczął się kręcić, próbując uzyskać więcej kontaktu.

– Chciałbym, – ugryzł ramię wynalazcy, – wrócić, – potem szyję, – żeby cię ugryźć, – przygryzł płatek ucha i possał wrażliwą skórę.

– Jak mówiłem, – odparł Tony spokojnie. – W każdej chwili.

– Nie dzielę się, Tony.

Z jakiegoś powodu ta zaborczość wywołała u niego dreszcz.

– Ostatnio nieczęsto się umawiam.

Ponowne ugryzienie w szyję, mocniejsze – ostrzeżenie.

Tony naparł na niego wyzywająco.

– Więc, przypomnij mi, kto jest twoją przyzwoitką i jak będziesz sobie z tym radził?

Loki zawahał się, liżąc w zamyśleniu zaczerwienioną skórę.

– To twój brat, nie mylę się?

Jak na zawołanie, Stark usłyszał dzwonek innego telefonu, zdecydowanie nie jego. Bóg zaklął w co najmniej trzech językach, a miliarder sięgnął przez skraj łóżka i zgarnął z podłogi dżinsy Lokiego. Wyciągnął z kieszeni lśniący aparat i spojrzał na dane dzwoniącego: "Piorunujący Idiota".

Bóg przechwycił telefon i niechętnie odebrał.

– Tak? – Chwila ciszy. – Oczywiście, że mnie tam nie ma, zawierałem umowę z dostawcą. – Wykonał leniwy gest, przywołując z przestrzeni oficjalnie wyglądający dokument i pióro. Oblizał kciuk i przesunął nim wzdłuż kilku akapitów, a te zmieniły się z nierozpoznawalnych hieroglifów w schludnie wydrukowane angielskie słowa. Podał go Tony'emu, który rzucił na niego wzrokiem, podczas gdy Loki odpowiadał okazjonalnie bratu.

Był to zaskakująco prostolinijny dokument i Tony całkiem szybko zaliczył cały tekst. Wziął pióro od boga i podpisał się w odpowiednich miejscach, zyskując jego szokująco szczery uśmiech:

– Nie, nie, naprawdę nie ma potrzeby. Nie, nie słuchałem twojej paplaniny. Wspomniałeś dziewczynę, więc wolałem skorzystać z okazji i zdobyć podpis na kontrakcie, niż zwracać uwagę na twoje słowa.

Podpisał papier w paru miejscach, a pióro i kontrakt rozpłynęły się w powietrzu.

– Nie, nie powiem ci gdzie jestem. Nawet nikomu nie grożę.

Tony wyraźnie usłyszał:

– Bracie, nie powinieneś tego tutaj robić. W tym królestwie zaufam ci dopiero wtedy, kiedy rzucisz Mjolnirem.

Wyraz twarzy Lokiego wskazywał irytację.

– Jestem tego świadom.

– Gdzie jesteś?

Tony przechwycił telefon, ignorując zaskoczoną minę i wściekłe spojrzenie boga.

– Hej, Thor. Tu Tony.

– T–Tony? Tony Stark?

– Jeden jedyny, blondyneczko. Słuchaj, wszystko w porządku, zaufaj mi. Słowo Avengera.

– Dlaczego jesteś z moim bratem? I dlaczego nie zwichnął ci jeszcze barku w celu odzyskania telefonu?

– Czemu miałby to zrobić? Właśnie podpisałem kontrakt, żeby pomóc wam z mostem. – Wyszczerzył się do Lokiego, wciąż niepotrafiącego zdecydować czy jest zaintrygowany, czy oburzony.

Po drugiej stronie nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy, a Tony mógł usłyszeć w tle kobiecy głos pytający:

– Wszystko w porządku, Thor?

– Jestem… Pełen zdumienia.

W tym momencie Loki zdecydował się wkroczyć do akcji i przycisnął się do pleców Tony'ego, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu tak, że telefon znajdował się pomiędzy ich uszami, dzięki czemu mógł słuchać i wtrącić się w razie czego.

– Czyż nie jest tak bez przerwy?

– Loki, – wymamrotał Tony z na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami. – Nie fair.

– Co on robi?

Tony planował odpowiedzieć, dopóki ręka boga nie przewędrowała z jego talii, przez brzuch, na wpół sztywną erekcję. Zamiast tego wydał z siebie wymowne "Uhm"

– Wszystko z nim w porządku, Thor. Mimo to, jesteśmy teraz zajęci.

Kobiecy głos z drugiej strony słuchawki powiedział coś, co brzmiało jak:

– Po prostu przełącz ich na głośnik.

Tony wyczuł na skórze szyi uśmieszek wykwitający na twarzy Lokiego, wraz z wibracją niskiego, złego śmiechu i ledwo udało mu się powstrzymać jęk. To nie wróżyło dobrze. Jakość dźwięku z drugiej strony uległa nieznacznej zmianie – trochę więcej zakłóceń, a odgłosy dobiegające z pokoju, w którym był Thor stały się głośniejsze.

– Loki. Chciałbym upewnić się, że nie zraniłeś Pana Starka w żaden możliwy sposób.

– Tylko kiedy mnie o to poprosił, – odparł bóg pogodnie.

Tony uśmiechnął się słysząc dobiegający z drugiego końca chichot – ktoś bardziej kobiecy niż Thor, ale nie aż tak opanowany jak właścicielka poprzedniego głosu.

– Witaj, Darcy, – westchnął Loki wywracając oczami.

– Kto? – wymamrotał Tony.

– Stażystka doktor Foster.

– Ah, – powiedział Tony. Chwilę później powtórzył to z nieco inną modulacja, kiedy Loki zaczął poruszać ręką. – Ssss, jesteś złym bogiem, – syknął pod nosem.

– Co mówiłeś, Stark?

– Twój brat jest złem, – odparł tak zwyczajnie, jak tylko mógł.

– Loki!

– Nie, nie, nie. Nie narzekam, – powiedział szybko Tony, tylko trochę zasapany. – Jest w tym naprawdę dobry.

Od kobiety o imieniu Darcy usłyszeli:

– OmójBoże!

– Przynajmniej twoja stażystka jest spostrzegawcza, – odparł Loki, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

– Loki, co to za podstęp? – Thor wyraźnie żądał wyjaśnień.

– Bracie, jeżeli właściwie mam dziś cieszyć się mym czasem w łóżku Tony'ego Starka, nie chcę, żeby twój głos miał w nim swój udział. Rozłączam się.

– Co!?

– Miałam rację!

– Stark!

– Thor, ten jeden raz muszę zgodzić się z Lokim. Poważnie, niszczysz nastrój.

– Do widzenia, – zakończył Loki przesłodzonym głosem.

– LOKI!

Tony dotknął ekranu w miejscu kończącym rozmowę i upuścił telefon na stolik, a zaraz potem przeturlał się i przyszpilił Lokiego do łóżka.

– Jesteś zmorą, wiesz o tym?

– Wiedziałeś o tym, kiedy zostawiałeś mi wizytówkę.

Tony zaśmiał się i pocałował go, nie tak znowu delikatnie.

-0-

W przeciągu czterech dni Loki wystarał się o miejscówkę idealnie nadającą się na pracownię - wydrążoną w górze jaskinię znajdującą się daleko od miasta. Tony nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć do czego właściwie jej używano, ale miał przeczucie, że Tesseract mógł spędzić tam trochę czasu.

– Czuję się jakbym miał swoją własną mroczną bazę.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że brakuje ci pachołków?

– Nie, nie. Ciągle właziliby pod lasery, poza tym są przereklamowani. Każdy plan, wymagający robiącej coś grupy pomocników, ma luki.

– Czy ja wiem? Wydaje mi się, że radziłem sobie z nimi całkiem dobrze. Dość efektywnie wyciągnęli mnie ze statku powietrznego.

– Byli bardziej jak twoi mroczni asystenci, a nie pionki. Subtelna różnica.

Przedsięwzięcie nie było byle jakim zadankiem, poważnie. Oprócz samych generatorów potrzebowali sposobu na podłączenie ich do lokalnej sieci elektrycznej, a Tony musiał wprowadzić znaczące zmiany do swojego oryginalnego sprzętu, żeby w ogóle udało się stworzyć pierwiastek w ilości choć odrobinę większej, niż trójkątny rdzeń reaktora. Samo zamontowanie wyposażenia zajęło tydzień, a potem spędzili jeszcze kilka bezsennych dni i nocy na zmuszeniu go do działania. Loki zniknął na jakiś czas i wrócił z paroma styropianowymi pojemnikami indyjskiego jedzenia, generatorem, przy tworzeniu którego ktoś ewidentnie próbował wzorować się na reaktorze łukowym (z minimalnym powodzeniem) i parą zwisających z nadgarstka kajdanek.

Tony przyjął pudełko jak człowiek, który na półtora dnia zapomniał o jedzeniu i z zainteresowaniem zmierzył spore urządzenie wzrokiem.

– Gdzie to znalazłeś? Znaczy, mogę to uruchomić jak trochę pogrzebię i będziemy o generator do przodu, ale…

– Masz fanów, – powiedział Loki jak gdyby nigdy nic, zdejmując parę lustrzanych okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Jedno oko wyglądało na trochę czerwone i nabiegłe krwią. – A w tym wypadku raczej prześladowcę, który postanowił uzyskać od ciebie tyle informacji, żeby stworzyć to, – tutaj wskazał na generator, - … a potem sprzedać osobie, która da najwięcej.

– Licytowałeś?

– Sam trochę prześladowałem. Aresztowali ją.

– Czy… To w tym momencie na scenę wchodzą kajdanki? – Loki zerknął w dół, jakby zupełnie o nich zapomniał.

– Cóż, możliwe, że przy okazji sam zostałem aresztowany. Bardzo przelotnie. Zwykłe nieporozumienie.

– Nie mogłeś się ich pozbyć swoim hokus-pokus? – prychnął Tony, a bóg zrobił to, tylko po to, żeby pokazać, że mógł.

– Stwierdziłem, że mogą okazać się przydatne. – Rzucił wynalazcy sugestywne spojrzenie.

– Rozumiem. Uhm.

Po tym, jak dwa dni później złamali ramę łóżka zdecydowano, że przykuwanie Lokiego dla zabawy wymagało czegoś ciężkiego i metalowego z drugiej strony kajdanek. Drewniana rama zwyczajnie nie dała mu rady.

Kiedy już pracownia została ustawiona i uruchomiona, przetwarzanie przy pomocy jednego, czy dwóch AI, o takcie i wdzięku znacznie mniejszych niż u JARVIS–a, rozpoczęło się pełną parą. Tony skupił się na tym, żeby proces przez cały czas był stabilny i wydajny, jednocześnie bez przerwy udoskonalając urządzenia, żeby w końcu móc przełączyć je na autopilota. Robienie wszystkiego ręcznie było, jednym słowem, awykonalne.

Część czasu Loki spędzał w pracowni, nie robiąc niczego specjalnego, za to obserwując wszystko z jawną fascynacją. Czasem uśmiechał się bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, po prostu wpatrując się w ciepło i lecące iskry, gdy produkt zaczynał świecić oślepiająco jasno.

– Poważnie próbujesz mi wmówić, że bogowie nie są w stanie sami tego zrobić? – zapytał Tony pewnego razu, a Kłamca potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi.

– Występuje w środowisku kilku odległych światów i na ogół potrzebny jest w stosunkowo małych ilościach. Nie sądzę, żeby dotarło do któregokolwiek z nich, że mogą ukształtować pierwiastek sami, zamiast doszukiwać się go na mrocznych targach gdzieś na skraju galaktyki.

– Nic dziwnego, że cię nudzą, – odparł Tony i ponownie uruchomił maszyny, dopasowując okulary ochronne i parę zaworów. Nie zauważył podobnego zachwytowi zaskoczenia na twarzy Lokiego.

Oczywiście SHIELD dowiedział się całkiem szybko, tak jak Stark przypuszczał. Tak więc w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, kiedy dotarł na teren produkcji i odkrył, że ten został otoczony przez czarne samochody i przerażających ludzi w prostych, czarnych garniturach. Fury, oczywiście, czekał na niego przy drzwiach. Gdy Tony go zobaczył, na jego twarzy wykwitł lekki uśmieszek.

– Widzę, że nie udało się wejść.

– I bardzo nas ciekawi jak to się panu udało, panie Stark, – odkrzyknął dyrektor, do przedzierającego się przez uzbrojonych agentów miliardera. – Najlepsze rzeczy trzymałeś na koniec, jak sądzę?

– Oh, to nie moja sprawka, – poprawił Tony szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. – Ale powiem ci, jeżeli dowiem się, jak udało mu się tego dokonać. Uczenie się i prowadzenie na nim eksperymentów zostało uwzględnione w kontrakcie.

– Zauważyliśmy dane na akcie własności, - wspomniała kobieta, stojąca za prawym ramieniem Fury'ego. – Luke Laufeyson. Ciekawe nazwisko.

– Czyż nie? – Tony oparł się o drzwi.

– Chciałbym rzucić okiem na ten twój kontrakt, Stark, – powiedział Fury stanowczo.

– Wydaje mi się, że można przymknąć oko, jeżeli to ja cię wpuszczę, biorąc pod uwagę, że to moim warunkiem było trzymanie cię z daleka, – westchnął Tony. – Ale oni zostają na zewnątrz. W innym razie nie obiecuję, jaki będzie ich los; jak już mówiłem, to nie do końca moje miejsce. – Położył dłoń na klamce i poczuł jak łaskoczący strumień przebiegł wzdłuż jego ramienia, na moment stał się intensywniejszy, po czym zniknął. Drzwi wydały z siebie pojedynczy, elektryczny świergot i otworzyły się gładko, kiedy pociągnął. Gestem zaprosił Fury'ego i pannę Hill do środka, posłał całej reszcie uśmiech i pomachał do nich wesoło tuż przed zamknięciem drzwi z satysfakcjonującym trzaskiem.

Znaleźli Lokiego w pracowni, stał plecami do nich przebierając, przy pomocy metalowych szczypców, wśród skrystalizowanych kawałków wciąż nienazwanego pierwiastka Tony'ego.

–Tak między nami, – powiedział Loki gładko, – ty ich wpuściłeś.

Fury i Hill natychmiast wyciągnęli broń.

– Stark, lepiej, żebyś miał przygotowane cholernie dobre wyjaśnienia, bo nie wyglądasz na opętanego.

– Nie jest. To byłoby zwyczajnie niezręczne, – wymruczał Loki obracając się na pięcie, żeby ze swoim najbardziej zwycięskim uśmiechem spojrzeć im w twarz. – Dyrektorze Fury, tak wspaniale widzieć cię w dobrym zdrowiu. – Skinął obydwojgu. – Agentko Hill. Zupełnie jak za starych dobrych czasów.

– Wolałam, kiedy byłeś w pudełku, – wymamrotała Hill.

– Oh, proszę, – Loki wywrócił oczami. – Jestem na zwolnieniu warunkowym, tak jakby.

Dwóch agentów SHIELD wyglądało bardziej niż trochę sceptycznie.

– Tony, biorąc pod uwagę, że jakikolwiek gwałtowny ruch z mojej strony skończy się bałaganem, mógłbyś być tak dobry i zadzwonić do mojego brata? Skoro z nas dwóch to on jest tym, który nie jest w stanie przekonująco skłamać, może być uznany za wiarygodniejsze źródło informacji, – powiedział Loki bez zająknienia.

Wynalazca prychnął i zaczął wertować listę kontaktów w swoim telefonie, zupełnie nie przejmując się złowrogim spojrzeniem agentki Hill.

– Tak przy okazji, jak zatrzymałeś ich na zewnątrz?

– Magia, – odparł Loki zwyczajnie.

– Chcę taką.

Bóg prychnął.

– Jeżeli sądzisz, że uda ci się ją rozszyfrować.

Fury wyglądał na coraz bardziej zirytowanego ich przekomarzaniem się.

– Połącz się z blond bóstwem.

– Właśnie to robię… O wilku mowa, siemasz Thor, – przywitał się wesoło. – Oh, wiesz, tak tylko dzwonię, mamy paru ludzi celujących w twojego brata, z pistoletów. Tak. Nie. Nie, nie tym razem. Widzisz, to Fury. Ta? W porządku. Nick, chce z tobą pogadać.

Agentka Hill przysunęła się bliżej, a Fury nawet nie opuścił broni przejmując telefon. Loki zaoferował w zamian łagodny uśmiech, który mógłby wydawać się nieszkodliwy na twarzy każdego, poza bogiem kłamstw.

– Mów prędko, Odynson, – rzucił szybko Fury. Potem słuchał przez całe dwie minuty, wydając z siebie tylko nieokreślone dźwięki w odpowiedzi na słowa Thora aż w końcu podniósł głowę. – Przynieś kontrakt.

Loki wykonał gest ręką, a dokument znikąd pojawił się w jego dłoni. Wyciągnął kartkę przed siebie, a Fury skinął na Tony'ego. Ten wywrócił oczami, wystąpił, żeby odebrać papier i podał go dyrektorowi, który szybko przejrzał jego zawartość.

– Widzę, że obecnie jesteś w jakiś sposób zobowiązany do nie zabijania ludzi.

Loki podwinął rękaw odsłaniając skomplikowany wzór wyglądający raczej na wypalony, niż wytatuowany.

– Będą wiedzieć, jeżeli to zrobię.

– Poprzednio nie udało im się utrzymać cię pod kloszem.

– Spadłem w międzywymiarową rozpadlinę w tkance wszechświata, zanim zdążyli mnie skazać, – powiedział Loki beznamiętnie. – Nawet gdybym uciekał przed sądem, zostaliby zmuszeni do podążenia za mną, gdziekolwiek bym się udał.

– Żadnych planów na powtórkę z rozrywki?

Bóg zmrużył oczy.

– Nie. Dziękuję.

Fury skinął głową i zamienił z Thorem kilka krótkich słów, zanim zakończył rozmowę, patrząc podejrzliwie na Tony'ego Starka i boga chaosu.

– Będziemy mieć waszą dwójkę na oku.

– Schlebiasz mi.

– Jeżeli skończyliście flirtować, – wtrącił się Tony beztrosko, – chciałbym odzyskać mój telefon i pracownię. – _I Lokiego_ , nie dodał, chociaż fakt, że taka myśl przyszła mu do głowy, nieco go zdenerwowała.

– Może się pan spodziewać, że wpadniemy wraz z wygaśnięciem warunków tego kontraktu, panie Stark, – odpowiedział Fury sucho. – I trzymaj się swojego przeklętego zwolnienia warunkowego, albo następnym razem przekonam Bannera do zmiażdżenia twojej czaszki, niech szlag trafi Asgard, – zagroził.

Loki wciąż jedynie się uśmiechał, tak denerwująco jak to tylko było możliwe.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

-0-

Loki stał w środku kącika doświadczeń rozebrany do pasa, z założonymi rękami, obserwując kombinującego przy różnych skanerach Tony'ego.

– Ah, tu cię mam. Możesz przestać, już.

– Przestać co?

– Używasz jakiegoś rodzaju… – Tony spojrzał do góry, a między brwiami pojawiła mu się mała zmarszczka. – Wydawało mi się, że przed chwilą nałożyłeś iluzję? – Loki odchrząknął i spojrzał w inną stronę.

– Już jedną nosiłeś. Co… Co mi umyka?

Z westchnieniem, bóg pozwolił iluzji opaść.

– Potrącił cię samochód?

– Czy wyglądam jak mój brat?

– Skąd to masz?

Tony odszedł od maszyn i delikatnie dotknął sinego stłuczenia biegnącego wzdłuż lewego boku Lokiego.

– To nic. Wczoraj potrzebowało szwów, ale daj jeszcze kilka godzin…

– Loki.

– Co?

– Czasami się o ciebie martwię, wiesz? – wymamrotał wynalazca. – Ludzie myślą, że to ja pakuję się w kłopoty.

– Pakujesz się, Tony.

– Wydaje mi się, że w nawet nie w połowie tak często jak ty.

Bóg pomyślał o tym przez chwilę, zmarszczył brwi, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– Całkiem możliwe.

– Nie powiesz mi, co się stało, co nie?

Przez moment Loki wydawał się raczej powściągliwy, ale zaraz zniszczył to zmarszczeniem brwi. Spojrzał prosto w coś znajdującego się daleko przed nim.

– Zdecydowali nie wysyłać Thora po ostatnie surowce z listy, a zdarzyło się, że złożyłem wizytę gęsto zaludnionemu obszarowi Jotunheimu. Powiedzmy, że mogło pójść lepiej.

– Zastanawiało mnie gdzie zniknąłeś. W porządku?

– Tak, będzie.

– Nie zabiłeś nikogo?

– Nie byłbym ranny, gdyby zezwolono mi to zrobić – westchnął Loki, ale coś w jego obliczu pozostało niezmienione. Coś, co Loki chciał zostawić tylko dla siebie.

– Ktoś cię rozpoznał, czy coś? Bóg wzdrygnął się, kiedy geniusz trafił w dziesiątkę.

– Skąd…? – przerwał i powoli wypuścił powietrze. – Tak i nie.

Brwi Tony'ego powędrowały do góry, ale nie naciskał, tylko zwyczajnie czekał.

Kłamca złożył ramiona na piersi i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, dopóki po paru chwilach na jego ustach nie wykwitł pozbawiony humoru uśmieszek.

– Chciałbyś się nauczyć czegoś więcej o Lodowych Olbrzymach?

– Muszę przyznać, że jestem ciekawy, – powiedział Tony łagodnie.

Loki skinął głową i opuścił ramiona.

– Twój skaner działa?

– Tsa.

Bóg spojrzał na niego, znowu odwrócił wzrok i odchrząknął.

– Możesz chcieć zrobić krok wstecz.

Tony cofnął się o pół kroku, stojąc centralnie naprzeciw boga chaosu, który w rezultacie rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie, najwyraźniej skonsternowany tym, że wynalazca nie odsunął się bardziej ani nie odwrócił wzroku.

Wtedy Loki wziął głęboki wdech i ruchem rąk, na pozór znikąd, przyzwał spore, niebieskie pudełko, które świeciło na nieco bardziej eteryczny i chłodniejszy niebieski niż Tesseract, wyglądając zupełnie, jakby oddychało w uścisku boga. Od miejsca, w którym dotykał jego dłoni, pełznąc w górę ramion zmieniało kolor jego skóry na ciemny, zaskakująco intensywny niebieski. Podobne znaki pojawiły się na skórze Lokiego, wyglądając prawie, ale nie do końca, jak blizny. Kiedy złapał jego spojrzenie, Tony'ego zaskoczyła ciemna czerwień w oczach Kłamcy.

– Wow, – westchnął i nie był w stanie od razu wyrzucić z siebie więcej. – Mogę… Mogę podejść bliżej?

Loki skinął i Tony podszedł na tyle blisko, żeby znowu dotknąć, ciekawy tego, w jaki sposób mógł prawie czuć fale zimna, zupełnie jakby bóg nim promieniował. Niemożliwe, ciepło po prostu nie działa w ten sposób… Prawda?

– Dlaczego musiałeś wyciągnąć pudełko, żeby mi to pokazać?

– Byłem wychowany w cieplejszym środowisku niż reszta. Potrzeba znacznej ilości zimna, żeby wyciągnąć to na wierzch, – powiedział Loki beznamiętnie. – Nie miałem wystarczająco czasu na ćwiczenie przywoływania tego czystą wolą, a ta szkatuła jest po prostu najwygodniejszym sposobem. Dodatkowo, gdyby cię to zastanawiało, była kiedyś ostatnim źródłem mocy Jotunheimu, a Odyn zabrał ją razem ze mną, gdy skończyła się wojna.

Tony skinął głową, oczami wciąż błądząc po zmienionej skórze Lokiego.

– Znaki… – bóg prychnął. – Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, ale najwyraźniej wyjawiają moją spuściznę. Podobne znaki przechodzą z ojca na syna, a ja nie jestem wysoki jak na Lodowego Olbrzyma. – Zmarszczył brwi, po czym sprawił, że pudełko zniknęło i znowu założył ręce na piersi. – Tak samo Laufey. Wydaje się, że takie podobieństwo było wystarczające do wzbudzenia podejrzeń, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy jego bliżsi krewniacy byli uważani za martwych.

– Ah. To… Brzmi niezręcznie.

– O tak. I ostatecznie stało się brutalne, bo wydaje mi się, że naprawdę jestem synem Odyna, – zadumał się bóg. Drgnął, kiedy poczuł jak palce Tony'ego muskają jego ramię. – Ostrożnie.

– Kontakt nie miałby sensu, gdybyś robił krzywdę w ten sposób. To byłoby przydatne tylko wtedy, gdyby było zamierzone.

Loki przełknął ciężko ślinę, nie do końca pewny, co sądzić o palących punktach ciepła w miejscach, w których koniuszki palców wynalazcy ocierały się o jego skórę. Uczucie wahało się pomiędzy bólem i czymś wprost przeciwnym.

– Tak… Mi się wydaje.

– I nie skupiasz się na obniżeniu temperatury twojej skóry na tyle, żeby mnie sparzyć, – powiedział Tony łagodnie, teraz chodząc dookoła boga, wciąż dotykając go tylko koniuszkami palców, śledząc linie mięśni i znaki, które najwyraźniej wpakowały Kłamcę w kłopoty. – Czujesz zimno, ale nie rani.

– Twoje palce są… Bardzo ciepłe, – powiedział Loki nieco roztrzęsionym głosem. Tony słysząc to poczuł się, jakby kopnął go prąd, tak bezbronny wydawał się bóg.

– W porządku?

– Tak.

Geniusz znowu stanął przed nim, bardzo blisko.

– Twoja kolej.

Tony sięgnął do góry łapiąc ręce boga i zmuszając go do opuszczenia ich tak, żeby zwisały luźno wzdłuż ciała. Po chwili chwycił jego dłonie i, unosząc powoli, przyłożył do swojej. Zadrżeli.

– Muszę zatrzymać cię tutaj na lato, to fantastyczne, – wymamrotał Tony.

Kłamca tylko patrzył na niego, jak na wariata.

– Naprawdę, czasami jesteś bardziej zwariowany niż ja.

– Oczywiście, że jestem. – Stark uśmiechnął się zawadiacko wodząc palcami po ramieniu Lokiego. – Wyglądasz niesamowicie, wiesz? Cóż, na co dzień wyglądasz aż za dobrze, ale to zapiera dech w piersiach.

Bóg potrząsnął głową.

– Wariat.

– Super–złoczyńca.

– Touche`, – zamyślił się, ale zaraz wyrwał go z tego stanu Tony, który całował go, nieubłaganymi kciukami śledząc znaki pod kośćmi policzkowymi. Parzyło na tyle, żeby zapiec, dopóki język wynalazcy nie wsunął się do jego ust i zimno nie zaczęło zupełnie znikać, jakby ten śmiertelnik go rozpuszczał. Zanucił nisko i odwzajemnił pocałunek z tym samym powolnym, nieomal czułym, uczuciem, z jakim Tony go zaczął. Wtedy poczuł na ustach jego uśmiech.

– Rozgrzałeś się, co?

Loki zamrugał i spojrzał na siebie ukradkiem.

– Najwyraźniej, – odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Zwariowałeś, wiesz?

– Siniaki też zniknęły.

Bóg znowu zamrugał. Bardzo dziwne. Niespodziewane.

– To osobliwe.

– Nie narzekam. Zwłaszcza odkąd czuję nagłą potrzebę, żeby mieć cię na tamtym stole.

Kłamca znowu się uśmiechnął, czując się zupełnie sobą.

– Myślałem, że nie zapytasz.

-0-

– Skusisz się na kawałek jabłka?

Tony podskoczył i spojrzał w górę, na Lokiego.

– Czemu jesteś na suficie?

– Moja kostka utknęła.

– Gdzie?

– Przyjrzyj się.

Tony przekręcił głowę, łapiąc kątem oka kawałek ramienia You.

– Dlaczego You sięga przez trzy różne kawałki ciężkiej maszynerii, żeby trzymać cię nad moją głową?

Loki westchnął.

– Możliwe, że przegrałem zakład.

– Uhm.

\- Cóż, przegrałem jeden i wygrałem inny. Uczciwa wymiana.

– Jaki zakład prowadziłby do tego?

– Chcesz trochę tego jabłka, czy nie?

Tony spojrzał na owoc i uderzył go zapach sadu, promieni słońca i może pewnego rodzaju niebiańskiego chóru.

– Czy skórka jest autentycznie złota?

– Jest jak najbardziej jadalne. – Żeby dowieść swojego, Loki wrzucił plasterek do ust i przeżuł. – Spróbuj.

Tony wziął kawałek, przełknął i poczuł dziwne, ciepłe mrowienie przebiegające przez całe jego ciało.

– Uh… Loki?

– Tak?

– Mogę jeszcze jedno?

Na twarzy boga wykwitł uśmiech.

– Tak myślałem, że ci zasmakują. – Sięgnął do kieszeni, która biorąc pod uwagę wiszącą pozycję, powinna być pusta i wyjął mniejsze, niepokrojone jabłko. – Proszę. Dla Ciebie.

Tony uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Dziękuję.

Być może minęły już trzy dni w czasie których nie spał i pracował jak szaleniec, podczas gdy Loki wciąż gdzieś znikał, jednak naprawdę niewiele o tym myślał. Jabłko było pyszne do prawie absurdalnego stopnia, z czego wnioskować można było, że nie pochodziło z Ziemi i Tony przez cały dzień nie jadł nic innego, jednak to też nie zaprzątało mu głowy.

-0-

Produkcja znacznie przyspieszyła po tym, jak Tony'emu udało się całkowicie zautomatyzować proces, ale mimo wszystko z wielkich porcji energii i surowców wciąż udawało się uzyskać jedynie stosunkowo niewielką masę produktu. Ponad dziewięć tygodni zajęło wytworzenie około jednej trzeciej ilości, o jakiej mówił Loki, uwzględniając minimalne przerwy pomiędzy partiami. Mimo wszystko, Tony cieszył się czasem spędzonym nad projektem.

– Nie, nie obchodzi mnie ile razy mówisz, że to „zaawansowana nauka", wciąż wyciągasz to cholerstwo z powietrza.

Śmiech Lokiego zdawał się rozbrzmiewać częściej podczas ostatnich kilku tygodni, a Tony zdecydowanie za bardzo go lubił. Starał się nie myśleć, będzie mu tego brakować. Z determinacją nie myślał o terminach, albo o tym, ile czasu zostało do końca produkcji. Nie myślał o absurdalnych rzeczach jak, ciekawe, czy dzięki mnie jest szczęśliwy. Wcale.

Udało mu się skonstruować zbroję, która odbijała magię i pola energetyczne, które były w stanie złamać nawet najlepszą iluzję Lokiego. To samo w sobie nie było zbyt trudne. Próbowanie zrozumieć, jak właściwie działa jego magia, było z kolei o wiele bardziej skomplikowane.

– Mogłeś przyjąć do wiadomości to, że machnięciem ręki przyzywam świecącą na niebiesko szkatułę z kieszeni międzywymiarowej, ale mniej solidne pociski z moich własnych zasobów mocy przekraczają linię? – drwił Loki.

– Nie podchodź mnie na machanie ręką, – ostrzegł Tony. – Wciąż jestem przekonany, że macie we krwi nanomaszyny, czy coś w tym stylu.

– Nie midichloriany?

– To był beznadziejny wątek i okropny film, nie powinienem był ci go w ogóle pokazywać.

– Zabawnym było patrzeć na twój dyskomfort, kiedy go oglądałeś.

– To dlatego, że mój ból sprawia ci jakąś perwersyjną przyjemność.

– Tylko troszkę, – uśmiech Lokiego stał się pożądliwy. – Cóż… Kiedy wydajesz z siebie pewne odgłosy, ale to tylko trochę bólu wymieszanego z większą ilością czegoś innego.

– Em… Robię jakieś szczególne odgłosy? Konkretnie bolesne?

– Zazwyczaj, kiedy pracuję nad pieprzeniem cię z jednego orgazmu w drugi, – wymruczał bóg, a Tony oblizał usta.

– Może później będziemy mogli to trochę lepiej zbadać. Jeszcze raz z…

Loki ponownie posłał w cel podmuch szmaragdowo zielonego światła, gdzie uderzyło jakby było ciałem stałym, pochłonęło tarczę jakby było płomieniem i, z pomocą dodatkowego gestu i wymamrotanej frazy, skruszyło ją w proch. Bóg chaosu uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, jednak tylko trochę.

– Kolejna do listy, – wymamrotał Tony, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

– Listy?

– Jesteś na niej jakby cztery razy. Teraz pięć.

– Jakiej listy?

– Listy rzeczy, które mnie podniecają, a pewnie nie powinny mnie podniecać.

Loki uniósł brew.

– I jestem na tej liście kilka razy?

Tony skinął głową.

– Cóż, początkowo miałeś własne hasło, ale bycie nakręcanym przez ciebie ogólnie wydaje się nie tylko niepraktyczne, co niemożliwe do uniknięcia. Teraz masz kilka haseł, w zależności od rzeczy, na robieniu których cię złapałem.

– Mogę spytać, co to za rzeczy?

– Cóż, – Tony machnął ręką. – Jest to.

– I?

– Całowanie cię, kiedy jesteś cały niebieski. Ja, uh, tak po prawdzie zimno czasami jest naprawdę fantastyczne.

Lokiemu odebrało mowę.

Tony dalej gadał, bo istniała możliwość, że powie coś na tyle zabawnego, że bóg zacząłby się śmiać i wyciągnąłby z tego ich obu.

– Był jeszcze moment, w którym przyszedłem cię odwiedzić, kiedy byłeś zakneblowany, sposób w jaki… – zawahał się na moment. – Byłeś po prostu w pewnym sensie cudowny i wciąż miałeś na sobie krew innych ludzi, i gdybyś nie był skuty, i nie bylibyśmy w celi wywaliłbyś mnie za okno, ale cała konwersacja wydała mi się tak podniecająca, jak późniejsza wzmianka o innych okolicznościach. Naprawdę chciałem zdjąć z ciebie ten knebel i to nie z jakimiś dobrymi intencjami. I cała ta sprawa była nieco niepokojąca podniecająca. – Podniósł wzrok. Loki wciąż się gapił i nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby miał mrugnąć. _Jeszcze dwa do zaliczenia._ – Wiedziałeś, że czasami wyglądasz jakbyś chciał wydrzeć czyjeś serce i zjeść je przed tym kimś powoli, delektując się każdym kawałkiem?

Loki tępo skinął głową.

– Mówiono mi.

– Zaskakująco podniecające. Jest na liście. – _Jeszcze jedno._ Tony wziął głęboki wdech.

– A co do ostatniego, zdaje się, że jesteśmy w trakcie.

Bóg zamrugał.

– Słucham?

– Wyglądasz jakbyś nie do końca wiedział czy jesteś urażony, podniecony, czy zwyczajnie zszokowany. To nie jest coś, co często widuję w twoim przypadku i fakt, że to ja to wywołałem sprawia, że czuję się trochę mniej śmiertelny w lepsze dni.

Dziwny pół–uśmiech wykrzywił usta Lokiego, jakby gdzieś tam był żart, którego Tony nie złapał. Podszedł bliżej, aż w końcu dzielił ich tylko cal.

– Dodaję je do mojej listy.

– Masz listę?

– Jest raczej inna.

– Mniej o podnieceniu?

– Tak i nie. To lista sposobów, na jakie szczerze mnie zdumiewasz.

Tony zamrugał kilka razy.

– Ja co?

– Słyszałeś. Nie proś się o komplementy.

– Właśnie skąpałem cię w kilku.

– Tak, i planuję wpieprzyć cię w materac jak tylko skończymy zbierać dane, o które prosiłeś.

Tony rozważył.

– Oświadczam dzisiejsze zbieranie danych za zakończone.

– Oh, dobrze.

-0-

Tony odbywał akurat sparing ze Stevem, kiedy po raz pierwszy zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Nie tak nawet dla Avengera, co znaczy, że było to trochę bardziej niespodziewane niż łucznicy chowający się w suficie, gigantyczne, zielone, rozwścieczone potwory i nordycki bóg piorunów noszący kapcioszki w króliczki. Tony dostrzegł to, kiedy udało mu się cisnąć Stevem przez pokój na jakieś dwadzieścia stóp, bez zbroi. Nie wgniótł, co prawda, ściany, ale na pewno zaskoczył Kapitana Sopla, a Natasha i Clint przerwali nawet własny sparing, żeby się na nich pogapić.

– Stark, brałeś witaminy Bruce'a, czy coś? – zapytał Clint.

Natasha zaledwie patrzyła się na niego zmrużonymi oczami, milcząc wymownie.

– Uh… Nic, o czym bym wiedział? – odchrząknął. – Steve, w porządku?

– Jasne, jestem tylko trochę ogłuszony.

– Uderzyłeś się w głowę?

– Nie, ale ty mną rzuciłeś. Bez stroju. Pracuję nad odzyskaniem dumy.

Tej nocy Tony przeprowadził w laboratorium trochę badań. Siłę zazwyczaj testował będąc w zbroi, a choć wyniki były nieco niepokojące, wyjaśniły, jakim cudem udało mu się rzucić pieprzonym Kapitanem Ameryką przez salę. Postanowił być nieco ostrożniejszy podczas sparingów, przynajmniej dopóki nie dowie się skąd, jak i dlaczego się to wzięło, i zabrał się za następne w kolejce testy wytrzymałościowe, każdy przeprowadzając po dwa razy.

Te też okazały się imponujące, patrząć chociażby na fakt, że Tony ledwo się spocił po przebiegnięciu na bieżni trzech mil. Temperatura podskoczyła mu do 37,7º C, ale poza tym nie miał żadnych innych objawów gorączki, badania wzroku wypadły dobrze, prawdopodobnie nawet lepiej niż te wcześniejsze, nawet ciśnienie krwi polepszyło się ni z tego ni z owego. Mimo wszystko brak odpowiedzi na pytanie "Dlaczego?" doprowadzał Starka do szału.

Przeprowadził analizy chemiczne całego jedzenia, jakie było w lodówce, nie znajdując ani niczego nienormalnego, ani dowodów na to, że ktoś przy nim majstrował, a następnie sprawdził najczęściej używane źródła kawy, zanim dotarło do niego, że powinien zacząć od wszystkich swoich pracowni. Na pierwszy ogień poszła ta w Stark Tower, potem w Malibu, i wreszcie w należącym do niego i Lokiego legowisku, w którym powstawał rzadki pierwiastek. Akurat sprawdzał poziom promieniowania w pomieszczeniu i prowadził badania nad paroma produktami ubocznymi, kiedy Loki pojawił się znikąd w towarzystwie głośnego odgłosu pękania, który o mało co nie przyprawił wynalazcy o zawał serca. Licznik Geigera stuknął, uderzając się o podłogę, a Tony wyrzucił z siebie barwną wiązankę, prawie zleciał z krzesła i właśnie miał powiedzieć coś uszczypliwego, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jaka ilość krwi pokrywa Asgardczyka i jak uszkodzona jest jego zbroja.

Loki potknął się i podparł na akceleratorze cząstek, ale wciąż było widać, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Wyglądał strasznie mizernie i bardziej niż trochę niebiesko w niektórych miejscach, chociaż kolor wydawał się szybko znikać. Powietrze wokół niego było mgliste do takiego stopnia, że Tony nie był w stanie określić, co unosiło się ze skóry boga – dym, czy para. W przeciągu sekundy opuścił krzesło i podbiegł do niespodziewanego gościa.

– Co ci się do ciężkiej cholery stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś wrócił z piekła! – Złapał mocno ramię Lokiego, upewniając się wcześniej, czy nie było złamane i zarzucił je sobie na szyję, jednocześnie oplatając go ręką w pasie, żeby pomóc mu utrzymać równowagę.

– Nie do końca piekła, z Muspelheimu, – wymamrotał Loki zachrypniętym głosem. – Spora część krwi nie jest moja, przysięgam. Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdybym mógł ich po prostu zabić.

– Zdejmuj zbroję, – powiedział Tony twardo.

– Nie dam rady zrobić tego w szybki sposób, zostało mi za mało magii. Teleportacja między królestwami nie jest tak łatwa, jak może się czasem wydawać, – wybełkotał bóg, znowu zaczynając chwiać się na nogach. – Przynajmniej nie pomiędzy tym i całą resztą…

– Jasne. Tutaj, mam łóżko, na którym możesz się trochę powykrwawiać.

Loki wydał z siebie nieskładny dźwięk, ale pozwolił się poprowadzić i zwalił na łóżko, kiedy Tony kazał mu usiąść. Nagły ruch wywołał grymas na jego twarzy i nagle wyglądał bardziej szaro, niż blado. Nie otworzył oczu, dopóki mętnie nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że geniusz ściąga z niego resztki zbroi.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytał Tony w zamyśleniu, biorąc się za ścieranie ręcznikiem krwi ze skóry boga, żeby uważnie przyjrzeć się położeniu i głębokości rozcięć. Zazwyczaj chłodna, teraz skóra Lokiego zdawała się mieć parę dziwnie rozpalonych miejsc, jednak poza nimi sprawiała wrażenie lodu. – Wyglądasz jakbyś miał za sobą kilka rund z czymś sporym i pazurzastym.

– Trafne, – odpowiedział Asgardczyk. – Potrzebuję tylko odpoczynku.

– Wypij to, – Tony podał mu butelkę wody. – Straciłeś więcej krwi niż się wydaje, prawda?

– Zaczynam przypuszczać, że znasz mnie zbyt dobrze, – wymamrotał bóg, ale i tak opróżnił butelkę. Woda pozwoliła mu pozbyć się posmaku krwi i popiołu z ust. – Wiedziałem, że powinienem rąbnąć więcej jabłek.

Tony potrząsnął głową, nie widząc w tym żadnego sensu.

– Połóż się.

– Wciąż krwawię.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Loki prychnął, ale położył się posłusznie. Zmarszczył brwi czując, jak Tony kończy go rozbierać.

– Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?

– W lewym udzie masz sztylet.

Loki usiadł gwałtownie i zaraz tego pożałował, krzywiąc się z bólu.

– Naprawdę?

Tony wskazał na niego palcem.

Bóg chaosu syknął, sięgnął ku dołowi i bezceremonialnie wyrwał ostrze, nie patrząc na minę miliardera.

– Czy przypadkiem w tej okolicy nie znajduje się jakaś ważna tętnica?

– Nie trafili w nią. I tak niewiele by to zmieniło.

Opadł z powrotem na poduszki.

Nagle Tony zrozumiał jak czuła się Pepper w tych wszystkich chwilach, kiedy zmywała mu głowę za obrażenia, z którymi wrócił. Z Lokim sprawa miała się nieco inaczej, skoro był w stanie wrócić do pełni sił po prawie wszystkim, ale wciąż nie było to właściwe. Po długiej chwili westchnął drżąco i wcisnął się w wolne miejsce koło Asgardczyka.

– Mogę wiedzieć, co robisz?

Tony pociągnał go, układając w takiej pozycji, że Loki prawie całkiem się na nim rozłożył.

– Po prostu się zrelaksuj, w porządku? Potrzebujesz odpoczynku, to odpoczywaj. – Westchnął we włosy boga, które pachniały siarką, węglem i dziwnymi minerałami. – Tu jesteś bezpieczny.

Loki wymamrotał coś, co mogło zacząć się, jako protest, a skończyło westchnieniem, kiedy znalazł wygodniejszą pozycję z czołem opartym o szyję Tony'ego i ramieniem wokół jego pasa.

Miejsce, w którym urządzili pracownię skończyło umeblowane miejscami jak najzwyklejsze w świecie mieszkanie. Stało się to mniej więcej po tym, gdy Loki zdał sobie sprawę z tendencji Tony'ego do pracowania bez przerwy całymi dniami i zapadania nagle w kilkugodzinną śpiączkę, przez co niezbędnym było posiadanie małej kuchni do celów kawowych i jedzeniowych. Mieli tam lodówkę, stół i kilka krzeseł służących za przedpokój, poza tym mikrofalówkę, ekspres do kawy, szafkę na kółkach, zmywarkę do naczyń i zlew – rzeczy niezbędne do życia.

Kiedy następnego ranka Tony zawędrował tam w celu zrobienia kawy, czekał już na niego Thor, co było zdecydowanie niezręczne biorąc pod uwagę, że wciąż pokryty był smugami krwi Lokiego.

– Uh. Mogę wszystko wyjaśnić, – zapewnił szybko.

– Mój brat, czy czuje się dobrze?

– Uhm. Zdarzyło mu się wspomnieć w kontrakcie… – Tony zaczął się wiercić.

– Dlategóż właśnie nie jestem w pracowni, – wyjaśnił Thor niecierpliwie. – Czy mój brat czuje się dobrze?

Najpierw Tony uruchomił ekspres do kawy i dopiero potem zdecydował się zmierzyć z bogiem piorunów.

– Tak po prawdzie wyglądał jakby walnął w niego pociąg. A potem jeszcze kilka. A potem Bruce po ciężkim dniu. Najwidoczniej to odsypia.

Thor westchnął i opadł na jedno z krzeseł.

– Mówi ci coś Muspelheim?

Tony nie spuszczał z niego oczu, czekając przy ekspresie.

– Demony, – odparł Thor, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

– Oczywiście, – parsknął Stark. – Wy, bogowie, jesteście walnięci. Wszyscy.

– Loki bardziej niż większość z nas, jednak wydajesz się bardzo lubić mojego brata.

Kącik ust Tony'ego drgnął.

– Ta, lubię.

Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, bo wyszło to nieco łagodniej, niż miał w zamierzeniu. Zbeształ się zaraz w myślach, daremnie próbując zignorować ciepłe uczucie w piersi i nie myśleć o terminach i o tym, czy musiał, czy nie musiał martwić się o to, że Loki postanowi bawić się w złoczyńcę po wygaśnięciu kontraktu.

Thor przypatrzył mu się trochę bardziej przenikliwie, po czym wypalił:

– Jest w tobie coś, czego do tej pory nie czułem, Tony Starku.

Wspominając niedawną serię testów siłowych, wynalazca wygiął usta w zawadiackim uśmiechu.

– Mhm, wiem. Pracuję nad tym.

Loki wybrał właśnie tę chwilę na wkroczenie do pomieszczenia, przy czym miał na sobie tylko parę czarnych spodni od piżamy, które zazwyczaj, nawet w lepsze dni, zatrzymywały pracę mózgu Tony'ego. Wyglądał jakby dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica, na co wynalazca zmrużył oczy, bo jedyny, jaki mieli w tym obiekcie, służył jako zabezpieczenie podczas zabawy pewnymi chemikaliami. Skóra boga chaosu wciąż była mocno posiniaczona, ale wszystkie rany wyglądały na zasklepione.

– Tony. Bracie.

Zatrzymał się widząc, że kawa była już prawie gotowa i oparł się o blat. W dłoni trzymał na wpół zjedzone jabłko o znajomym złotym kolorze, które ugryzł jak gdyby nigdy nic, zmuszając brata do odwrócenia wzroku.

Mina Thora zdawała się wyrażać coś pomiędzy zaskoczeniem, oburzeniem i dezorientacją.

– Loki. Skąd je masz?

– To? Oh, zgarnąłem je kiedyś, przy okazji, – powiedział bóg niewinnie, machając jabłkiem w lekkoduszny, łobuzerski sposób.

Thor rzucił okiem na Tony'ego, ale po chwili znowu wpatrywał się w swojego brata.

– Nic dziwnego, że zdołałeś przetrwać Jotunheim. Mimo to, powinieneś wziąć mnie wtedy ze sobą.

– Tak, Thor, zwłaszcza, że jedynym słowem, które przychodz mi na myśl, kiedy na ciebie patrzę jest tajny, – odparł Loki tonem ociekającym sarkazmem. – To wymagało subtelności.

– Jabłko? – zapytał Tony ostrożnie.

– Przypomnij mi potem, – powiedział bóg chaosu, patrząc nie na swojego kochanka, ale rzucając bratu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Thor wyglądał na dogłębnie speszonego i pełnego dezaprobaty.

-0-

Dopiero kiedy Doktor Doom zjawił się po raz kolejny, Tony zaczął podejrzewać, że działo się coś naprawdę, cholernie zdrowo, cudacznego, chociaż połączenie faktów zajęło mu sporo czasu. Na początku był zbyt zajęty myśleniem _o kurna, zaraz zginę, zaraz zginę, zaraz zginę._

Obawa była uzasadniona. Znajdował się właśnie pod zawalonym budynkiem i aż za dobrze czuł, jak stalowy dźwigar ociera się o jego klatkę piersiową z każdym nieznośnym i zbyt płytkim oddechem. Wiedział, że stracił sporo krwi i czekał, aż świat powoli się rozmyje, ale nie, wciąż się trzymał – uparty i nieustępliwy, i bolesny. Słyszał, że walka oddala się od miejsca, w którym się znajdował, ale przynajmniej połączenie radiowe w resztkach hełmu wciąż działało. Natasha poinformowała o zawaleniu budynku i wezwała ekipę ratunkową. Clint właśnie w tej chwili przekazywał, że Iron Man się pod nim znajdował. Tony próbował coś powiedzieć, albo chociaż wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, ale czuł, że właśnie te części ciała odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa.

Stracił przytomność.

Pierwszym co poczuł, kiedy zaczął się budzić, był ogromny ból. Kiedy odsunął palące uczucie na dalszy plan, zdał sobie sprawę z mruczącego mu przy uchu głosu, który dodawał otuchy, podczas gdy on wędrował pomiędzy różnymi stanami świadomości, nigdy nie budząc się do końca.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Tony, no dalej. Obudź się dla mnie. – _Halucynacje,_ pomyślał Tony. _Na bank. Przed śmiercią wyobrażam sobie Lokiego. Wpadłem z tym tutaj w większe gówno niż sądziłem_. Myśl dodała kolejną niewygodę do wystarczająco już długiej listy cierpienia; tępy ból zaraz za mostkiem, zawieszony pomiędzy ulgą i żalem.

Ale głos Lokiego pozostał przy jego uchu, szepcząc ciągłą serię dźwięków, które Tony mógł rozszyfrować tylko w połowie.

– Musisz dla mnie wrócić, jeżeli to nie podziała, to już nie wiem co… Nie waż się. Nie waż mi się tu umierać… Musisz, jesteś wart tyle więcej… Proszę. Proszę, Tony.

Po chwili słowa połączyły się w długi dźwięk, a Stark wyrwał się z otępienia, rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze. Jęcząc złapał się kurczowo za żebra i z niedowierzaniem rozejrzał dookoła. Nie znajdował się już pod gruzami, co było niemożliwe. Dodatkowo, nie miał na wpół zmiażdżonych płuc, co też zresztą było nieprawdopodobne. Zbroja została zdjęta i ułożona obok w schludny stosik, co było conajmniej bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Ktoś siedział na ziemi obok niego, ktoś, kto położył dłoń na wierzchu jego dłoni – chłodną, w porównaniu z rozpaloną skórą. Tony spojrzał na dłoń, nadgarstek, ramię, a zaraz potem na twarz Lokiego.

– Co tu robisz?

– Mój brat uznał za potrzebne zaalarmowanie mnie w chwili, w której dowiedział się, że znajdujesz się pod zawalonym budynkiem, – odpowiedział cicho. Jego oczy były nieco rozszerzone i to by było na tyle, jeżeli chodziło o odczytanie targających nim emocji; chociaż Tony był w stanie wyczuć gromadzące się za maską spokoju ciemne chmury. Przybył w tym swoim nienagannym garniturze, chociaż brakowało mu szalika, a marynarka leżała złożona obok zbroi geniusza. Rękawy czystej, białej koszuli podwinięte były do łokci i zarówno one, jak i jego skóra, pokryte były smugami krępująco sporej ilości krwi. – Jak się czujesz?

– Jakbym powinien być martwy.

Grymas bólu przemknął przez twarz Lokiego, zanim zdążył go powstrzymać. Dłoń, która wciąż spoczywała na tej Tony'ego, nieco zacieśniła uścisk.

– Nie jestem martwy, prawda?

– Nie. Nie jesteś.

Coś w łagodności tych słów wytrąciło go z równowagi.

– Mówiłeś do mnie.

Nie do końca pytanie.

Loki i tak skinął głową.

– Uleczyłeś mnie.

Zdecydowanie nie pytanie.

Bóg zawahał się, po czym powoli potrząsnął głową. Tony wbił w niego wzrok.

– Nie… To niemożliwe. Było cholernie wielkie żelastwo, czy coś i nie mogłem nawet… – Obejrzał się przez ramię i w pobliżu zobaczył bardzo wypaczony, stalowy dźwigar, pokryty krwią, sterczący z wąskiej, głębokiej dziury w całym tym gruzowisku. Przełknął ciężko ślinę. – Oh.

– Tak. To było sporym zmartwieniem, kiedy znalazłem cię pod tym wszystkim – odparł Loki zwyczajnie, wyglądając na opanowanego do nieludzkiego wręcz stopnia. – Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że byłeś na niego nadziany. – Głos zmienił mu się podczas wypowiadania kilku ostatnich sylab i część burzy wyciekła zza maski, napinając mięśnie jego twarzy.

Tony spojrzał w dół, na stosik ułożony z jego pogruchotanej i zakrwawionej zbroi, potem na dźwigar, a potem na Lokiego.

– Ty. To twoja sprawka.

– Hmm?

– Zrobiłeś coś. To musiało być jakiś czas temu, kiedy to mogło…

Loki zamrugał, maska na jego twarzy gładka i znowu na swoim miejscu.

– Parę tygodni temu rzuciłem Stevem o ścianę. Przez przypadek. Bez zbroi.

Brwi boga powędrowały do góry.

– Imponujące, przyznaję.

– A teraz przeżyłem coś, po czym zbierają się do kupy tylko bogowie i Kapitan Ameryka, – kontynuował Tony ostro.

Asgardczyk zaczął się wiercić, spuszczając nagle wzrok.

– Oh. Cholera. Złote jabłka. Seryjnie?

Zaczęło do niego powoli docierać.

– Ah. Cóż. Tak, – Loki odkaszlnął pod nosem.

– Dlaczego po prostu… – Tony przerwał, rozszerzając oczy. – Zaraz. Nie powinieneś ich mieć. Jasne, to było tak oczywiste. Thora to podminowało, a ja nawet nie pomyślałem, żeby… Jak mogło mi to umknąć?

– Wynoszenie ich z Asgardu jest stanowczo zabronione, – wyjaśnił Loki cicho, ignorując jakiekolwiek inne pytania, wciąż patrząc gdziekolwiek, tylko nie na Tony'ego. – Bardzo stanowczo.

Powoli, powoli do niego dotarło. Tony się gapił. I gapił. Trwało to przez jakieś dwie minuty – ciche gapienie się. Możliwe nawet, że szczęka opadła mu do ziemi. Gapił się tak, dopóki ciekawość Lokiego nie wygrała z jego powściągliwością i nie rzucił okiem na miliardera, po czym nie udało mu się już odwrócić, bo zaczął próbować zrozumieć wszystkie emocje, tak bardzo czytelnie wymalowane na jego twarzy.

– Ty…. dałeś mi tę samą prawie–nieśmiertelność, którą wszyscy macie?

Bóg skinął głową.

– Tak po prawdzie, ukradłeś ją dla… dla mnie?

Loki przełknął ślinę i znowu pokiwał głową, przybierając wyraz twarzy, który u kogokolwiek innego opisać by można było jako porządnie zaniepokojony.

W tej chwili Tony poczuł przypływ czegoś jak złość i uczucie, i budzący strach podziw – euforię, nagłe ciepło w piersi za reaktorem łukowym i to wszystko razem sprawiło, że serce zatrzepotało mu w szczerze zawstydzający sposób. Roześmiał się niepewnie, niski i odrobinę złamany dźwięk przepełniony nieodwierzaniem i czymś na wzór poddania się.

– Loki…

– Tak? – Asgardczyk odchrząknął.

– Ja… tak jakby też cię kocham wiesz?

To była prawda. Nie powinna, bo było to obłąkane i śmieszne, ale bóg kłamstwa i chaosu właśnie uczynił go praktycznie nieśmiertelnym, a Tony wiedział dlaczego. Żadnych terminów. Żadnych ograniczeń czasowych.

Oczy Lokiego rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

– Powtórz to. – Zawahał się, mrugając, jakby zdezorientowany własną reakcją. Nagle sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się z tym pogodził i dodał ciszej, – Proszę.

– Jesteś nieznośny i cię kocham, wariacie.

Nagle owinięty był bogiem, który siedział na nim okrakiem, oddychając nierówno i, krótko mówiąc, całował, nieznośnie małe porcje, pomiędzy którymi nabierał powietrza. Tony złapał przód koszuli Lokiego i pociągnął go w dół. Kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało, pogłębił pocałunek, wydobywając z obydwu krótkie, rozpaczliwe dźwięki. Bóg wplótł delikatnie dłoń we włosy wynalazcy, ale druga, z tyłu jego szyi, była znacznie bardziej energiczna.

Co w sumie było w pewnym stopniu zawstydzające, bo tak znalazła ich Natasha.

Głośno odchrząknęła, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Loki zaledwie podniósł wzrok, nie odsuwając od swojego kochanka ust dalej, niż na szerokość włosa. Tony miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na zmieszanego, kiedy wreszcie odwrócił głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Dłoń boga usadowiła się zaborczo na jego ramieniu.

Natasha rozejrzała się po pobliskim gruzowisku, dźwigarze wysmarowanym krwią Tony'ego i wreszcie zatrzymała spojrzenie na Lokim.

– Wnioskuję, że ty go znalazłeś.

– W istocie.

Bóg zdawał się być zupełnie niewzruszony skrytobójczynią pytającą go o to, kiedy siedział okrakiem na biodrach Tony'ego Starka.

– Cześć Natasha.

– Dobrze widzieć cię wciąż oddychającym, Tony, – nawet na moment nie spuściła wzroku z Lokiego. – Sporo tu twojej krwi.

– W rzeczy samej.

Uścisk Lokiego na ramieniu geniusza zacisnął się tylko trochę.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Thor wyściska cię, jak tylko wypapla mu, że to ty mnie tu znalazłeś? – wyszeptał ostentacyjnie Tony, rozładowując nastrój.

– To trochę komplikuje sprawy, – bóg zmarszczył brwi.

Natasha uśmiechnęła się do nich zawadiacko i natychmiast wydała oświadczenie przez radio,

– Znalazłam Tony'ego. Wydaje się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale na wszelki wypadek będziemy potrzebować małej jednostki medycznej.

Kapitan odparł, że z ich strony walka jest skończona i będą teraz szukać cywili w ruinach i gruzowiskach podobnych temu.

– Jasne. Dajcie znać Fury'emu, jeżeli kogoś znajdziecie.

Loki westchnął i stanął na nogach, oferując Tony'emu pomocną dłoń, z której ten skorzystał. Wciąż czuł każde stłuczenie i parę prawdopodobnie pękniętych żeber, ale żył. I wyglądało na to, że zakochał się w bogu. I, co zaskakujące, bóg wydawał się odwzajemniać to uczucie. Pociągnął za kołnierzyk Lokiego i pocałował szyję wyższego mężczyzny, bo mógł i dlatego, że rozproszyło go to na tyle, aby powstrzymać jakiekolwiek plany teleportacji, gdy jego brat pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku.

Thor w istocie parę razy próbował przytulić swojego brata, który za każdym razem teleportował się z drogi i obrzucił go serią nadzwyczaj obraźliwych wyrazów. Kiedy ta dwójka się sprzeczała, Natasha podeszła do Tony'ego i powiedziała:

– Uleczył cię, czy to kolejna umiejętność warta odnotowania razem z twoim ostatnim wzrostem siły?

Tony zawahał się.

– I tak, i nie.

– Na które?

– Wciąż nad tym pracuję. Ale, tak czy siak, muszę mu podziękować.

Natasha skinęła głową.

-0-

Teczka SHIELD–u dotycząca boga chaosu oznajmiała, że został zresocjalizowany, co w opinii Tony'ego było stekiem bzdur. Loki nie został zresocjalizowany. Po prostu posunął się naprzód i dopracował swój wizerunek. W końcu jaki byłby z niego Kłamca, gdyby nie potrafił przekonać ludzi do tego, żeby mu zaufali? Nie wypracował u siebie do końca wyrzutów sumienia, jeśli chodzi o parę z jego poprzednich poczynań, a inni, co było oczywiste dla Tony'ego, nie czuli się komfortowo siedząc z nim w ciszy.

Wciąż był w nim pewien rodzaj zła, a raczej bezwzględna, bezduszna strona, która czyniła go zdolnym do popełniania złych czynów, co Tony rozumiał lepiej niż reszta, i wciąż nosił w sobie sporą ilość szaleństwa. Jedyną prawdziwą różnicą, którą można było pomylić z resocjalizacją, było to, że zdecydował, że jego przyszłość będzie o wiele ciekawsza z Ziemią, niż bez niej.

Być może Loki miał nigdy nie wyzdrowieć po tym wszystkim, co zobaczył w czasie swojego upadku, czy zdradach, które go dotknęły, ale byłby o wiele mniej interesujący i mniej cwany bez tych poszarpanych krawędzi. Tony chichotał za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś sugerował, że brat Thora może być „tym dobrym" ; ale z drugiej strony Tony śmiał się, kiedy ludzie w ten sam sposób opisywali jego. Iron Man wciąż czasem prychał szyderczo, gdy ludzie nazywali go bohaterem, przynajmniej, dopóki nie stał twarzą w twarz z prasą.

Poszarpane krawędzie były czymś, co towarzyszyło też wynalazcy. Po prostu zdarzyło im się dopasować do tych Lokiego, jak dwa kawałki układanki, jeżeli każdemu fragmentowi zdarzyć się mogło składać z czegoś tak skomplikowanego, jak trójwymiarowy fraktal.

– Uważają, że przeszedłeś resocjalizację, – powiedział, kiedy Loki wkroczył do pracowni. Wyszczerzył się, kiedy w odpowiedzi uzyskał zszokowany, szczery wybuch śmiechu.

– Więc, czego będziesz bogiem?

– Żelaza?

– Zajęty, tak sądzę. Możliwie. Najprawdopodobniej.

– Celnych ripost? Doskonałego gustu? Podrasowanych samochodów?

Wargi Lokiego otarły się o jego tak lekko, że nawet nie dało się tego zakwalifikować do pocałunków, i na tyle czule, żeby rozproszyć wynalazcę.

– Przebiegłości i inspiracji brzmi świetnie.

– Oh, uważasz, że jestem inspirujący.

– Nieskończenie, – wyszeptał intrygant nisko i ciepło.

Kiedy wreszcie, prawie miesiąc po incydencie z zawalonym budynkiem, udało im się nagromadzić dwie i pół tony świecącej na jasnoniebiesko materii, Tony był prawie pewien, że obudzi się z długiego, dziwnego snu i naprawdę nie uśmiechała mu się wizja kaca. Loki zrobił z materiałem coś nieco niemożliwego, pozornie mieszcząc go do dużej, drewnianej skrzyni, i przekazał wynik Thorowi.

Tony patrzył, jak Thor przygotowywał się do ponownego użycia Tesseractu, ze względu na jego niesamowite moce podnoszenia, czy coś w tym stylu, kiedy zauważył, że stanął obok niego Loki.

– Wątpię, żebyś był zainteresowany wycieczką do Asgardu?

Wynalazca zamrugał kilka razy.

– Nie ma przypadkiem zasady, albo kilku, które by tego wzbraniały?

– Dla śmiertelników, – Loki rzucił mu spojrzenie obiecujące sporą porcję spustoszenia do zasiania. – Nie zaliczasz się teraz do tej kategorii.

– Myślisz, że to zaakceptują?

– Mówiono mi, że potrafię być bardzo przekonujący.

– Bracie!

Loki pomachał mu na pożegnanie.

– Nie musisz dodawać mojego ciężaru do swojego brzemienia. Pójdę własną drogą.

– Ojciec…

– Wszechojciec może poczekać godzinkę. Nie sądzisz chyba, że planuję uciec właśnie w tej chwili ze wszystkich możliwych. Wiesz, że chcę, żeby zdjął te przeklęte ograniczenia moich zdolności do samoobrony. – Loki postukał w przedramię, na którym umieszczone zostały utkane zaklęcia tropiące i monitorujące.

Thor potrząsnał głową, ale uniósł Tesseract i mimo wszystko zniknął.

– Możliwe, że wystarałem się dla ciebie o odpowiednie ubranie, – powiedział Loki.

Tony nachylił się bliżej.

– Samo to jest przerażające. Wszyscy nosicie przeważnie metal i skórę, co nie?

– Dość często latasz dookoła w metalowej zbroi.

– To kompletnie inna sprawa. Nie udzielam się w tym socjalnie. Ostatnio. Poza robotą Avengersów.

– Więc chodź. Nawet pozwolę ci wybrać skóry.

– Naprawdę chcesz mnie zabrać do Asgardu?

Loki obrócił się błyskawicznie i przyciągnął Tony'ego bliżej siebie.

– Pomyślmy. Mam zostać zwolniony z warunków mojej legalnej spłaty, większość ludności w Asgardzie właściwie mną gardzi, a ty i ja do mistrzostwa opanowaliśmy wywoływanie skandali. Dlaczego miałbym się choćby zawahać?

– Dlaczego w ogóle kłopotać się ubieraniem mnie w asgardzkie stroje?

– Bo mogą ci pasować.

Na jego twarzy pojawiło się pożądanie i coś w rodzaju głodu. Tony roześmiał się, lekko zadyszany.

– Jesteś szalony. Pozbawiony pieprzonych zdrowych zmysłów, i zwariowany, i… i…

– Lubisz to.

– Owszem, – uśmiech Tony'ego stał się jeszcze szerszy, kiedy pociągnął złoty kołnierz codziennego, asgardzkiego wdzianka Lokiego. – Bardzo, bardzo, lubię.

– Nawet kochasz, – dodał bóg łagodniej.

– A ty kochasz mnie, – wymruczał Tony, biorąc głęboki wdech. – W porządku, władco chaosu. Pokaż mi Asgard. Ukradnę tylko kilka technicznych zabawek, obiecuję.

Loki roześmiał się, kołysząc nieco bardziej, jakby był ogłuszony, albo pijany. Jego uśmiech był całkowicie zadziwiający i zupełnie zapierający dech w piersiach; to był ten rodzaj uśmiechu, który wkradał się na jego twarz tuż przed tym, gdy miało zdarzyć się coś katastroficznego w skutkach. Ale niektóre katastrofy były naprawdę piękne, kiedy dyrygował nimi najlepszy z rzemieślników chaosu.

Tony poczuł chłodny dreszcz, wywołane przez nagły przypływ adrenaliny, wywołujący u niego uśmiech nieomal tak samo szalony.

– Oh, masz plany.

– Tak, – krótka pauza. – A raczej, mam kilka pomysłów. Przedstawię ci je, kiedy będziemy wsadzać cię w coś, muszę przyznać, mniej wygodnego. – Przejechał palcem po klatce piersiowej Ton'ego, ciesząc się delikatnym, cienkim materiałem podkoszulka.

– Więc jestem teraz konsultantem do spraw intryg?

\- Jeżeli sądzisz, że dasz sobie radę na tym stanowisku. Uśmiech Tony'ego stał się chytry, dopasowując wyzwanie do wyzwania.

– Sprawdź mnie.


End file.
